Making Deals with the Devil
by Kiarifire
Summary: An assigned robbery gone wrong leaves Miroku getting himself into trouble with a certain cop named Sango! But now he's doing community service for her and Miroku has to hide his real identity. Will he tell her the truth? Will she eventually fall for him?
1. Prologue!

_(Hey guys!  
>I haven't written anything in a while, apart from a few short stores, etc. so I thought, hey, why not start a new story? So here's my new project, Making Deals with the Devil. Hope you all enjoy!)<em>

**Story:** Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Prologue.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A short introduction to the lives of the two main characters. A certain young man puts his 'skills' to use...what could possibly go wrong?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (for language).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line! :)

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil.<p>

**Prologue.**

* * *

><p>This was, by far, his luckiest day yet. The dark haired man leaned against the red brick wall, feeling the blood pumping through his veins and the pulse throbbing in his neck. Placing a hand in his pocket, he felt the cold barrel of his gun; a small pistol, but fully loaded. <em>Like he needed it!<em> He watched his target with interest and smiled to himself. No, he didn't need a gun, not for this one. The woman looked to be around her middle 20's, small build, slender and well...single? The man shook his head. Yes, she was beautiful, if not gorgeous...but he had to focus on what was lying on the floor next to her. His eyes trailed from her long, slender legs to a small leather bag, leaning against the metal chair leg. One handle slipped onto the floor, leaving the opening wider for him. A small smart-phone was just about visible in one of the inside pockets, then an iPod, headphones, a red leather purse and car keys. Also, he could have sworn she packed away a small digital camera earlier. He held his breath, thanking his lucky stars and then stepped out of the alleyway, walking calmly towards her table. His heart stopped when suddenly a smaller, dark haired girl sat next to her, a tray of drinks in one hand. He cursed, watching as the two woman laughed about something. Then, an idea came rushing into his head. Even better, now she was distracted! He felt himself relaxing at this realisation and now, only a few feet away from the table, he felt completely calm. Slowing a little, he let his right shoulder drop, and gliding past her confidently, swooped down to grab her bag.

"Sango, your bag!" He felt himself automatically burst into a sprint and he made a futile attempt to hide the bag beneath his leather jacket. He jumped over a couple of stray bin-bags and ran as fast as he could down the street, leaving the shouting and scraping of chairs behind him. His pulse was racing. He leapt over a pile of boxes, pushed past a old man, slowing down a little to throw a quick_ 'sorry'_ over his shoulder. As he did, he caught sight of the woman, now with a tight denim jacket thrown over her tank-top. He was genuinely surprised. He was a fast runner, a _very_ fast runner and yet this woman, in a skirt and heels was chasing him. He cursed. Not just chasing him, catching up with him. He pushed himself forward, just missing a crowd of school children. _God-dammit!_

"Stop!" He heard her shouting behind him and laughed in disbelief. His breathing was erratic and his thighs burnt from the sudden chase. He caught sight of a thicker crowd of people and pushed into them, taking a sharp left and darting into a crowded shop. Looking around he caught sight of her tiny yellow skirt disappearing into the crowd and turned, finding the stairs quickly and running towards them.

An arm suddenly came out in front of him and thudded against his chest, knocking him back slightly. He glared at the interference, a bulky security guard, before pushing him aside roughly.

"God dammit, get out of the way!" He shouted, causing a few people to look up in shock. Finally reaching the top of the stairs he found a doorway and stepped out into a small corridor, probably the shop's office blocks. He tread carefully, not wanting to be heard when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him and he whirled round.

"Police! Stop what your doing and get down on the ground! Now!" The woman's voice behind him made him stop. He couldn't believe it, turning his head slowly he saw her. This woman, whoever she was, has followed him all the way _here! _She strode towards him confidently and suddenly pressed a knife against his back. He exhaled sharply, his pulse still racing, the adrenalin still coursing through his veins. _A knife? Who the fuck carries a knife around a busy shopping centre? _

"Who the hell are you?" He panted, before he felt something cold snap over his wrist. Then, she swiftly wrapped a leg around his and pulled, sending him crashing onto the floor in a heap. He groaned, kicking his leg out defensively but she bent down and pressed a knee into his back, stopping him, and leaned over to look down at him.

"Big mistake, asshole. I'm a police officer and you, are under arrest." She spat. He lifted his head up to look round, the knife now pressed against his thigh precariously. He let his head thud back onto the floor. _I knew his was bad. I knew it. She's a god-damn cop! _He struggled again until suddenly he felt the cold metal of the knife she held, slip through his clothing. He flinched. Had she cut him? He tried to move underneath her but she pressed her knee down harder into his back, making him groan again.

"My bag, where is it?" She demanded, unaware of the pain he was in.

"My jacket-" He was cut off and she roughly pulled the leather bag out from underneath him. He tried to move his arms, but the cold metal around his wrists told him he was handcuffed. His leg hurt, bad. He heard her pull out the small smart phone from her bag and bit his lip to stop from making a sound as she got off him. As she continued to tap away calmly at the keys, Miroku pulled himself up and leaned against the cold corridor wall.

"Hello? This is Officer Taijiya, I've got a man, early twenties, armed and dangerous..yes. Oh! Right, thank you." She flipped her phone shut and crossed her arms, looking down at him with a smirk.

"They're already on their way." The man scowled up at her, tugging again at the hand-cuffs.

"Armed? Since when the fuck was I armed?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and dropped a gun onto the floor in front of him with a _clank._

"Since you did a pathetic job of hiding it." She answered. He sighed, banging his head onto the plaster behind him. The distant sound of a siren rang out from below them and they both looked towards the door. She moved first, hooking an arm underneath his and dragging him to his feet. His leg throbbed where she'd injured him, and he wondered if she was aware of it.

"Hey officer, I got this." He said irritably, and stood up straight, towering over her.

"That's Officer Taijiya, to you." She corrected him, and he nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll try to remember that." She pushed him forward through the two double doors, choosing to ignore the obvious sarcasm in his tone.

"Could you walk a little faster, sir."

"...Sir?" He mimiked, making her grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Well what the hell do you want me to call you?" She hissed, guiding him roughly down the stairs. He let the question linger and then looked up at the onlookers and mess he'd caused, before a fat uniformed cop strolled towards them, a clipboard in hand, a look of sudden recognition on his face. He sighed.

"Miroku. My name is Miroku."

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Well, there's my prologue out of the way!  
><em>_I really don't have a detailed plan for this one, although I know exactly what I want to happen. I'll try to update as much as possible, so please, review if you want more!) _


	2. Meeting Mr Hinori

**Story:** Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter<strong>: Chapter One: Meeting Mr. Hinori.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Miroku reveals exactly what happened the afternoon of his arrest to Sango, who realises that it may not only cost her her reputation, but her career...  
><strong>Ratings:<strong> T (language).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line!

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil.<p>

**Chapter One: Meeting Mr. Hinori.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[ Later that day... ]<em>

Miroku sat stiffly in his cell, looking down at his right thigh miserably. It had been stinging like hell all morning. He'd tried to check it earlier in the station toilets, but the policeman assisting him kept hassling him to hurry up and had threatened on numerous occasions, to break into the cubical and drag him out, jeans or no jeans. He chewed his lip anxiously. This wasn't the first time he'd been in this cell. The fat policeman from earlier had instantly recognised him and taken him down to the station, no questions asked. _Damn them all, _Miroku thought, his eyes fixating back onto his injured leg. The already, rather large patch of blood had almost stopped seeping through his well-worn jeans, but every time he moved, it seem to start again. She cut him, the bitch. She'd been so pre-occupied with getting her stupid bag back, she'd sliced a little gash into his leg-like a permanent reminder of how much of a stupid mistake it was to mug her. His head shot up as the metal door opposite him suddenly swung open, and there at the door stood _her_, Sango...someone or other. _Of course it was her, she was the 'victim' here_, Miroku reminded himself. She looked at him, her eyes studying him, and then cleared her throat.

"So, you've been here before, Mr. Hinori?" She broke the silence between them.

"I wish you guys would stop calling me that. It so formal...so detached. It's Miroku, okay, _Sango_?" He dragged the last word out slowly, liking the way it naturally rolled off his tongue.

"You're acting like a child, you know. It's really not very attractive." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least the word 'attractive' crossed your mind...I've been called worse." She walked around the room, seemingly irritated with him. He watched her shamelessly as she walked from one side of the room to the other, her tight work pants sliding across her toned ass, tempting him. He wondered for a split second if she did indeed have a boyfriend...perhaps she was married. Had that stopped him before? He snapped out of his daze when he noticed she'd stopped, and was eyeing the coat that was folded over the chair next to him.

"Has that been searched?" She asked.

"Are your colleagues dumb?" She flung her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Okay, look! Either you have major anti-social issues or you just very, very ignorant-"

"-I think you'll find he's neither." A older man's voice spoke out behind her and she turned back towards the cell door. A tall, blonde haired man nodded towards her and Miroku recognised him instantly.

"Miroku Hinori...straight A student right through school...quite a popular teenager, I'm guessing. Some voluntary work dotted around here and there, a couple of higher education certificates and a big shiny degree in biomedical science." Sango blinked and turned to look directly at the other officer in disbelief. He just smiled.

"I think the word you're looking for is _attitude_." He shook his head and held out two fingers.

"Sorry, two words. _Bad _Attitude." Miroku yawned as if tired and moved to lay back on the small bed he sat on.

"Nice to see you too, P.C. Von Berger." The blonde man frowned.

"P.C. Von _Bargen._" He corrected. Miroku shrugged.

"Whatever...is that German or something? Just because, I remember you mentioning you had a real sexy German wife? The blonde one...what was it...Tamara, something..." The tall officer averted his eyes and clenched his jaw, staring at Miroku with hard eyes. After a few minutes of awkward silence Sango nodded for him to step back out and she finally closed the door behind her.

"Von Bargen's wife died last year. Cancer. So thank you for that, Miroku." He looked up at her, feeling a sharp twinge of guilt and sat up slowly.

"I didn't know that...I'm sorry." He looked past her, watching Von Bargen disappear down the corridor. Sango sighed and held out a clipboard.

"Anyway, now listen, about your charges. Armed robbery is taken very serious-" Miroku groaned, cutting her short.

"First of all, Officer Taijiya, I think you'll find 'armed robbery' is a little far fetched, I never actually fired my gun while you were chasing me, or took it out for that matter. You can't prove I even own it, because guess what, I don't. I merely keep it in my pocket in case the same little rat-bags your little blonde friend there let off scot-free a few months ago, decide to start chasing me with knives again!" He looked up at her.

"Secondly, speaking of knives, you left a nice little insignia in my right leg earlier. I'm pretty sure that if _I'm_ not allowed a gun, _you're _not allowed a knife. Cop, or no cop..." He finished by showing her his blood-soaked jeans and then looked up at her.

"...And I'd appreciate an apology, it hurts like hell." Sango closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before walking back towards the door.

"God-dammit you could at least apologise!" He shouted behind her. Then, to his surprise, she suddenly hit the door with her fist, and turned back to him, her face white.

"Are you sure I did that?" She asked quietly. He fell silent and looked at his leg slowly.

"Yeah. When you sat on me and decided to start texting mid-arrest, your knife must have gone through my jeans. Although It's right at the back of my thigh, so I can't tell for sure." He told her. She bit her lip.

"Oh crap..." She walked over to the small chair in the corner and slumped into it.

"Oh crap!" He felt slightly bad for her. She didn't intend to do it, she probably carried some form of weaponry around with her just like everyone else in the neighbourhood did. It just so happened, hers wasn't exactly pepper spray. She lifted her head, a determined look on her face.

"Okay, okay. What do you want? I could...get you a better cell? Bigger meals?" Miroku looked unimpressed, so she gave up mid-sentence and put her head back in her hands.

"Look, if the force finds out about this, I loose my job. And loosing a job in the force means I wont be able to get a job pretty much anywhere else. Do you understand that?" She asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Welcome to the club."

"So what do you want?" She hissed.

"How about...I _don't _go to jail." He suggested. Sango's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"I can't do that-"

"-Of course you can. Just drop a few of the silly charges you've already put against me and leave the judge with just the robbery issues. Then you can, say, give me community service instead." Sango snorted.

"Look, I know you feel like God right now, determining which way my life goes, but _that's_ not even a remotely sensible suggestion." Miroku pulled a face.

"Listen, I did an A-Level in Law, I think I know what you can and can't do." He stated. Sango shook her head.

"I can't...I can't just drop charges...you know that." She said. Miroku lifted himself of the bed, the huge blood stain clearly visible down his thigh.

"Your decision, but if you just repeat exactly what I said to all your little crime-fighting friends, I wont look as bad, and you will keep your job." He said. She looked utterly helpless, and he hated to put her in such a situation. Of course if push came to shove and she wouldn't drop the charges, he'd probably keep his mouth shut anyway. He was a sore looser, but not _that_ sore. Sango took a few more minutes to think, and then stood up, walked over to him, and turned him round. Sure enough, a deep cut ran from the side of his knee, up to the middle of his thigh. She closed her eyes.

"OK. That's definitely my knife." She admitted. He blew out a puff of air, something that sounded like a laugh.

"I could have told you that-"

"-Look, I'm sorry! I was angry, you stole my bag! I have practically my whole life in that thing! Debit cards, contacts, paper work. My passport was in that thing! You don't seriously think this is nothing, do you?" Miroku just shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." He simply answered. She stared at him incredulously. There was no way she could get out of this. She bit her lip, her anger flaring.

"I'll see what I can do..." she finally murmured.

"I didn't hear you," he teased. She glared at him, stepping close enough to smell his musky scent. Something which surprisingly, impressed her.

"Look, I'll go through the paper work, see what looks small enough to rule out, and try to justify the whole gun issue. If I can't, I'm screwed, but I want you to know that I'm looking after my younger brother with the money I'm currently earning and if I loose this job, I'll find every little piece of evidence I can find _against_ you, and stack them up into one huge guillotine. Are we clear?" Miroku looked down at her outstretched hand and after a small nod, shook it.

"Thank you. You're not the only one who has to provide." He said, his own little way of sealing the deal. She stared at him, unsure of what he meant, before he slumped back down onto the bed. Deciding she couldn't stand talking to him any longer, she shook her head and ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair, before making her way towards the door. She listened as he settled back onto the lumpy bed and turned to see him staring at her.

"What?" She asked. He flashed her one of his lady-killer smiles.

"...Fetch me some skittles from the vending machine, would you?" He asked. She stared at him, dumbfounded, before rolling her eyes and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: And there's chapter one! I really want to create some tension in this chapter, but I don't think it came through very well. Ah well, I needed to introduce them both somehow! Yes, Miroku is portrayed as an obnoxious piece of work, but I assure you, he's a sweet, lecherous saint underneath it all (yeah, right...)._

_**Review** guys! The support is a great help and keeps me writing! Also, all my exam are literally finished for this year, so if you should ask, I shall deliver!)_


	3. Sealing the Deal with a grope!

_(Thanks to the reviewers! I'm really enjoying writing this, now that I have the free time to do so :') Any suggestions, let me know, otherwise...enjoy!)_

**Story:** Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Chapter Two: Sealing the deal (with a grope?)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Miroku convinces Sango to drop the charges, and it's up to her to make sure he doesn't serve time.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (for language).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line! :)

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil.<p>

**Chapter Two: Sealing the Deal (with a grope?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[ A little past midday... ]<em>

"Sir." Something nudged at his shoulder but he ignored it, sleep to scarce to waste. The bony finger prodded a little harder this time and groaned irritably.

"Mr. Hinori, you're leaving now." Those last three words sung in his ears and he suddenly turned, staring up at the officer above him. The officer didn't even blink.

"Let's go." He grunted, pulling Miroku's shoulder up to stand him up. As Miroku tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, he suddenly noticed it was dark outside. He must have slept for hours. The officer pulled him towards the cell door and Miroku quickly reached out to grab his coat. The officer beat him to it, throwing it over his forearm. Still half asleep, Miroku barely noticed how busy the station had gotten and the noise coming from the other corridors was blaring in his ears.

"Are they always that noisy?" He asked. The officer shook his head.

"Only since this last week. They've been shouting and protesting about a suspected paedophile we let go last week." Miroku blinked.

"You...let him go?" He croaked. The officer looked down at him and laughed.

"Don't worry, he was released because the court found him 'not-guilty'. His inmates still suspect him though." He explained. Miroku nodded as they pushed past a few of the noisy cells.

"At least you know they still have _some _sense of what's right and wrong." He joked. The officer just shrugged.

"The guys in these cells are only small-time crooks, like you. Normal guys who just slipped up. The one's downstairs...well," the officer pushed past a noisy drunken woman and gave Miroku a watery smile.

"...they practically cheered him off." Another shiver went up Miroku's spine.

"God, that's sick." The two finally made their way towards the main desk were two female officers were waiting. Miroku grinned. One officer, a short, pretty, brown haired woman nodded at Miroku.

"Mr. Hinori, I'm Officer Alison Stark. I'll be taking you from here." Miroku smirked at her.

"_Very_ nice to meet you, Alison." She blushed slightly, but hid it behind her huge handful of files.

"I assume Officer Taijiya spoke with you earlier?" The taller, paler one of the female officer's spoke up. Miroku was instantly put-off by her boring, business-like tone but forced himself to smile at her.

"Yes, we had a nice...discussion." The tall woman nodded slowly.

"Mr. Hinori, we'd now like to speak to you in private. Could you follow me please?" She turned to walk towards a small room to her right and Miroku followed, Alison at his heels. Once through the door, he looked around the small room. A single metal desk, a small metal chair and plain white walls. No windows.

"Wow, you guys really out-did yourselves here. How much did you pay the designer?" After a few seconds he turned to look at the two women but they just looked back at him blankly.

"Please sit, Mr. Hinori." Alison placed a yellow file down in front of him while he moved to sit comfortably and sucked in one cheek.

"I'm Officer Clarke. I was the first to respond to Officer Taijiya's emergency call this morning." The older woman stated.

"Um...well done?" He said awkwardly when neither spoke for a few minutes. Clarke looked up sharply at him.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Hinori. I'm told that you'll be getting a court hearing in around two weeks time where myself, a couple of eyewitnesses and officer Taijiya will be testifying against you. I expect you to absolutely NOT forget this date, Hinori. I know you've skipped out on us before and that landed you a £5,000 fine. We don't want that again, are we clear?" Miroku scowled at her, not in the mood to smile anymore.

"For now." He answered. Clarke frowned, but Miroku shook her off and turned to Alison.

"So, can you tell me exactly what's going to happen at this hearing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know...if I'll be getting a fine, doing hours..."

"...You could be sentenced to a number of months." Clarke told him quickly. Miroku gawked at her.

"A number of months? I stole a handbag not the fucking crown jewels!" Alison shook her head.

"From what we know, sir, you were armed."

"God how many times do I have to say this, I_ don't even own_ that gun!" Clarke turned to Alison.

"Sango did admit she thought he'd stolen that at the time, too." Miroku blinked. _She said that? _Alison bit at her nails, forgetting Miroku was still there.

"Yes, but she did agree that it was still in his possession. If a gun was found in his possession at the time and the judge thinks it's necessary, he can be sentenced for up to six months."

"So community service is not an option?" He asked, instantly shutting the two up. He was angry, and the two officers must have been able to tell, because they both turned to him in silence.

"If the judge decides that is a more suitable punishment." Alison spoke slowly, allowing him to understand. He still didn't.

"Okay, so what, I steal a bag I get community service and say, probation. Having possession of a gun, puts me in jail?" Clarke and Alison looked down at him and Alison pointed at the file on the desk.

"It explains everything in there." She told him. He put his head down onto the desk.

"I know, I've read it." He admitted. Clarke coughed.

"This is your second time here?" She asked. Miroku's head shot up and he quickly shook his head.

"Technically, yes-"

"Mr. Hinori has been here four times in the last two years. The first two times he was seen fit to leave the following day, and the most recent was another theft." Miroku glared at Alison who looked up at Clarke, hoping to impress her. It was then that Miroku learnt she must be a new recruit. Clarke looked unimpressed and swiped the file of the table.

"In that case we'll save the paper work for the judge, and I'll leave you with this." She said, placing a letter on the table-a court note. He dropped his head again to rest it on the desk. Two weeks from now, he'd either be cleaning the local streets, or locked up in jail. If Sango could just clear the gun charges and leave him with a fine for having it in his possession and _then_ get him a few hours of community service...he'd be more than happy to sweep her driveway every fucking night. He heard a cough.

"If you're not ready to leave yet, we can keep you another night." He shook his head vigorously.

"I'm ready, thanks." He muttered.

"Sir? Ff you're not in the right state to go, we can't just let you walk away." Miroku sucked in one cheek and lifted his head slightly.

"Can you just...get these off me?" Alison spotted the hand-cuffs and shook her head.

"Officer Taijiya will be along to do that soon." She said, and with that, walked back out of the door. Miroku then watched as the older woman nodded at him and placed a hand underneath his shoulder to help him up. She guided him back out of the room, then placed him down in a row of seats along the crowded corridor. He turned to ask her one more thing, when he found she'd also disappeared. He swore, loud, so that the young boy seated next to him stared up at him with wide eyes. Miroku glanced down at him and sighed.

"Kid, don't repeat that." He muttered.

"I'm sure he's heard it all before." A familiar voice made him turn, and he beamed when he saw Sango walking towards him. She really was something. She'd changed into her patrol uniform now and she looked unbelievably sexy in it. Female officers were certainly something, he thought happily.

"He stole a bag today as well-hey, maybe you two could be friends?" She said. Miroku ignored her obviously sarcasm and instead, stared intently at her breasts.

"Thank god you're here..." He grinned and then looked back at her face, now reddened with embarrassment.

"Those two cranks could pass for FBI, I couldn't get a straight answer out of them." Sango turned him around abruptly, making him look at something other than her chest, and took off his hand-cuffs.

"Who, Alison and Maggie?" She asked, trying to sound snappy. Miroku laughed, the sound suddenly making Sango blush. She barely heard him mumbling on.

"...Maggie sounds about right. Alison? Ah, yes. She's quite a beauty, no?" Sango huffed and turned him back round.

"God, you should be done for being a total pervert." She hissed. After a few seconds Miroku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and looked at her pleadingly.

"Sango, Alison told me that I could get jail for up to 6 months for this...what am I supposed to do?" He asked. Sango shook her head.

"Why are you so concerned? Why didn't you just walk past my bag like every one else in Greens Square, without picking it up and running off with it. Tell me, was it even worth it?" She asked. She looked upset, and Miroku bit his lip.

"It would have been." He admitted. Sango clasped the hand-cuffs onto her own belt.

"People like you make me sick. That you can even stand there and admit that you'd have stolen that bag, regardless, is just sick." She said. She watched as he massaged his wrists, and then looked down at his injured leg. God, she hated him. Hated him for stealing her bag, hated him for his cockiness...and most of all, his charming nature. He could make her seethe one minute, and blush the next and it infuriated her. She dug her nails into her palms.

"You need to get that checked." She said quietly, looking down at the blood-crusted wound. Miroku looked down, having forgotten it was even there. He smiled.

"Ah yes, I'll see to that at home." He said. Sango nodded, unconvincingly.

"We...still got our little deal, Officer?" He asked, giving her a little wink. Sango gave him a deathly glare and put her finger to her lips, ignoring how he was staring quite obviously at her breasts again.

"As long as you keep your trap shut, yes." She snapped. Miroku nodded and before he even realised, his hand reached out to stroke her butt. A split second of shock hit Sango, before she raised her hand and slapped him, leaving a bright red hand-mark on his face. He blinked, twice, regaining vision.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed, looking to make sure no-one had seen.

"Sango, I was merely showing some appreciation for your feminine assets...I-" She folded her arms across her chest defensively, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You're a total pervert." She snapped. He nodded, and rubbed his cheek.

"Well, anyway, I've got a court hearing in two weeks...I'll see you there." He said, waving her off.

"Can't wait." She muttered. Sango narrowed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. _What was that? Did he really grope my butt? _She wanted to wipe that god-damn smile off his face everytime he flashed it-with a shovel. She shook her head, watching as a police man checked him before he walked out the station doors. As much as she hated him, and as much as she wanted him to go to jail, she still couldn't understand the little twinge of warmth she felt around him. He spoke to her like he knew her. Him and his confident nature had pretty much got him off the hook, for now. That and his dark, wild hair he had and his little line of stubble she'd grown fond of. She finally watched him hobble out of the station doors, now holding onto his injured leg and for one small moment, let that same warmth in again.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: So...Miroku's flirting with her like he does to every woman, so what's to say he's serious this time? Only time will tell!_)


	4. Surprise!

_( If your wondering why I'm updating so quickly, I have exams next week so I wont have ANY time to update, I'll be too busy stressing out :') So I thought I should get at least one new chapter out every day, it's up to you guys to review! )_

**Story:** Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Chapter Three: Surprises.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Now in court, Sango explains to the judge exactly what happened the afternoon of Miroku's arrest...and Miroku gets quite the surprise...  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (for language I suppose.)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line! :)

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil<p>

**Chapter Three: Surprise!**

* * *

><p><em>[ 2 weeks later... ]<em>

"Officer Taijiya, let me go through this again." The irritable Judge sat in his seat, rubbing his temples in frustration. Sango bit her lip, swaying a little on her legs at the front of the court. This wasn't going well.

"You arrived at Green's Square at approximately 10:30 in the morning."

"That's correct your honour."

"You were off duty that day?"

"Yes, your honour." The judge made a quick look down at his notes before leaning back and looking directly at the dark haired man a few metres from him. He sat at a separate desk wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. Not the best dress code for a court hearing, but it was the only thing he could find.

"Mr. Hinori then approached you, took your bag which you claimwas left unattended _and_ open, and ran?" He asked. Sango swallowed.

"Yes. I admit that my bag was completely open, and that it was unattended at the time of the event." She said. The judge shook his head.

"What I don't understand, Miss Taijiya, is why you're telling me this now when the original call to the emergency service's clearly records you saying he was armed, and dangerous. You seem very confident most of this was _your _fault. Not his." He said. Sango nodded.

"Your honour, now that I know my belonging are safe and considering I was in no way harmed, or affected by the robbery I have no reason to make such strong allegations against him. I'm also one-hundred percent sure he did not have a gun in his possession until I encountered him at the Houndshill outlet." She said. The judge nodded and rifled through his papers.

"Mr. Hinori, I'm willing to believe the evidence that has been provided for me so far. It seems to be true that you did not own that gun, considering there is no records of you ever purchasing it." Miroku inwardly praised himself. Ah, t_he beauty of fake I.D. _The judge continued.

"I'm also inclined to believe that you had no intent to do bodily harm, and you did not intend to use in the gun in a dangerous manner." Miroku nodded. _It wasn't necessary at the time, thank you. _

"There is also sufficient evidence in front of me that no bodily harm or psychological harm was done." Miroku cocked his head to one side as Sango turned to look at him warily. He tugged uncomfortably at his injured leg. _You'd be surprised, Einstein. _The judge shrugged and threw the papers down, leaning back in this chair.

"I'm willing to let this go with a punishment of 200 hours community service and a £860 fine." Miroku inwardly could hear Sango sifting through papers, she was obviously happy with the charges.

"I'll give you more details from the community service officer's at a separate appointment, but Sango has written here that she would prefer it if you were put to some use at her own property. That means, Mr. Hinori, you will be required to perform unpaid, useful work for the benefit of Miss Taijiya and her family. Are you willing to agree to these terms?" The judge asked. Miroku just blinked. _Working for her benefit? _

"Your honour...I wasn't aware..." He looked over at Sango who was glaring at him. He bit his lip in shock.

"Yes, your honour." He finally said. The judge looked from Miroku to Sango and then sighed and nodded.

"In that case, this hearing is over. And young man, let this be the last time I see you in my courtroom." He impatiently slammed his little wooden hammer down and I felt the few people behind me sigh in unison.

. . .

_[ 30 minutes later... ] _

"Mr. Hinori!" Miroku ignored the shout behind his shoulder and clutched onto the file he held in his hand. His charges.

"Mr. Hinor-oops, sorry sir..." He stole a glance behind him to see Sango shoving past a few business men and running towards him in her tight pencil skirt. He couldn't resist watching her for a few seconds. Her legs were extremely long and toned and Miroku itched to get a better look. She caught him staring and glared at him, all at once dropping the paperwork in her hands. She stopped, stooping down to pick them up and he pulled a face.

"God, you're a complete wreck today. And I'm the one being charged." He remarked, coming up the stone steps to watch her. After a while he bent down and began sifting the papers into his arms.

"Stop it you're mixing them all up!" She shouted, snatching them back. She sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her tiny ear.

"Men. No sense of order." She grumbled, dividing the scruffy pile of papers into sections and slotting them back into her file. Miroku shrugged.

"Women." He muttered. She shot him a murderous look and he held out his hands.

"No sense of fun." He finished, and stood up to watch her sort through the last of her papers.

"Yes, well you'll have to postpone your 'fun' for a couple of weeks. There'll be none of that at my garage." Miroku folded his arms, tucking his file underneath his arm.

"A garage?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to fix it up for a while, but I'll be leaving that to you." She told him.

"Do you actually own cars?" He asked, a hint of interest in his voice. Sango stood up straight and scowled.

"Yes, but you wont be touching them. You'll be happy to know your sweeping the garage out every day and cleaning out the bins. I'm sure you'll love that!" She said, the sarcasm making him roll his eyes. They both turned and made their way down the steps. After a while he turned to her.

"I don't have the money." He admitted. Sango didn't look at him. He sighed after a few minutes had passed.

"What I mean is that, I physically can't get the money I owe...at all." Sango stopped and looked behind him, and waved. Miroku turned and spotted a black Mercedes parked at the curb, a light haired business man seated at the drivers seat. He arched an eyebrow.

"Does you dad still drive you to work?" He joked. Sango looked horrified.

"He's my boyfriend." She said. Miroku raised both eyebrows.

"Oh." A few seconds passed and she bit her lip.

"Don't you have a job?" She asked.

"No."

"Dole?"

"No."

"Family?"

"...No." Sango sucked in one cheek and for the first time ever, she looked at him properly. His bright, blue, almost violet eyes were fixated on the file in his hands. She watched him run a thumb over his fingers, something she'd seen him do a lot. He was anxious. She felt a small flutter of sadness wash over her, before a car horn blared out. Her head shot up and she waved again.

"Coming! Listen...Miroku, I'm sure you can find a job somewhere?" She offered. Anything that would take the heavy look from his face. He nodded as she pushed her file beneath her arm and lifted her bag.

"Look, I've got to go-" He snapped out of his daze and offered her a small smile, stepping aside.

"Yeah, sure." She walked past him slowly.

"Don't forget tomorrow. Ten sharp, my house. You remember the address don't you?" She

called out over her shoulder. Miroku whirled round and threw her a heart-stopping grin.

"Course I do. See you." And with that, he'd turned and was making his way towards the bus stop. Sango inhaled deeply, and with another blast of the car horn behind her, she reluctantly turned.

. . .

Sango slammed the car door shut, earning a flinch from her boyfriend.

"Jesus Sango, this things worth a bit, you know." Sango turned to him and offered him small smile.

"Sorry...I've had such a stressful day." She said, yawning as she leaned against the passenger

window.

"I know but your father's been quite restless today, I though we should hurry home." He said, touching her leg. Sango turned to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh...that's why you came to pick me up? Thank you Takedo." She said, her hand covering his. The car suddenly roared into life and their gaze broke. He put it into gear and slowly began to reverse from his tight parking spot. He exhaled deeply.

"We'll have to pick up some take-away too, your brother forgot to pick up dinner again." He said. Sango sighed after a few seconds of silence.

"...You mean he didn't come home tonight." She mumbled. Takedo finally nodded.

"Out with his 'friends' he said." He said. Sango rolled her eyes. _Friends indeed. More like thugs. _As the car moved into the slow traffic, Sango suddenly caught sight of Miroku still standing at the bottom of the court steps and watched as he rifled through his papers. He looked slightly depressed. She felt bad for him-after all in the last few days she'd seen a slightly different side of him. A side that completely surprised her at times and made her wonder why he'd ever resort to stealing.  
>He'd waited for her outside the courts, held her umbrella while she fumbled for her keys, and even opened doors for her whilst walking through to the court. Little things he probably wasn't aware he was doing were redeeming him in little ways. She found herself smiling as he bent down to fasten his shoes. He didn't look too bad in his dark jeans and leather jacket. The appearance made him look like a teenager, although he was at least twenty. Takedo gently touched her shoulder, jolting her from her thoughts. She glanced at his face, etched with worry.<p>

"You okay, babe?" He quietly asked.

"Yeah...um, Takedo, could you just stop here a second, I just need to speak to that guy..." She trailed off as Takedo pulled into the curb, stopping the car for her. Sango quickly pulled the car window down. She groaned as a few raindrops hit her face. _Raining again..._

"Miroku!" Miroku stopped in his tracks and looked around, his eyes settling immediately on Sango, her head hanging out of the window.

"Aren't you getting the bus?" She called out. Miroku peered back at the bus stop behind him and shook his head.

"No, I'm walking." He replied. Sango blinked, looking up at the grey sky ahead.

"You're sure?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

"I always do, it's not far." He reassured her.

"Oh, alright, ten sharp! Remember." She called out as Takedo pulled away again. Once again joining the long tail of traffic, Takedo drew out a breath.

"That the guy?"

"Yeah."

"And he lives in Green's?" Sango studied him warily.

"Yeah, why?" Takedo turned to her and shook his head in disbelief.

"That's at least nine miles away."

…

_[ Half an hour later... ] _

"Kohaku?" Sango stood at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on her hip. Takedo stepped into their shared house and locked the door shut behind him. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Sango merely stared up the stairs, miserably.

"Kohaku!" After no reply came she sighed heavily and let her shoulders drop.

"Where is he?" She said quietly, more to herself than anybody else. Takedo kissed her neck and she made to walk away. He caught her waist again.

"I told you he was out..." He said. Sango felt his hands on her hips, pulling her back into him. His fingers pulled at her white shirt.

"Besides, when was the last time we had some real fun without having to be discrete?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hands away.

"Not now Takedo. I need to know where he is." She said, and fumbled for her phone. He leaned against the wall, watching her all the time. Sango looked up at him after a few minutes, holding her phone to her ear.

"What?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I'm sick of coming home to you after I've been wanting you all day and being pushed away." He told her. Sango frowned, his words ringing in her ears.

"And that's my fault?" She finally asked. Takedo stood up straight and rubbed his forehead.

"No, baby, I'm just saying that maybe it's time to stop worrying about your brother so much and worry more about us. We haven't stopped talking about him since we got home. I don't even know how your hearing went!" She looked at him for a while, realising that what he had said was true. Kohaku was old enough to look after himself now, even if he did need the occasional help. She knew Takedo was trying to move their relationship forward, and she knew that was exactly what she was afraid of. She'd only recently moved in with Takedo and already she was regretting it. Of course what Takedo didn't know, was that her old apartment keys were still lying in her upstairs bed table, and that every so often she would go back and spend a few hours cleaning it up, wishing she'd never left. Takedo touched her arm gingerly, seemingly wondering if he'd upset her. She turned away and made her way to the kitchen.

"My hearing went well. Miroku Hinori will be doing some community service work at my garage." She said. Takedo followed her in, biting his lip.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked, his earlier comment seemingly forgotten. Sango opened the fridge, eyeing the huge chocolate gateau from yesterday's desert. Reluctantly she grabbed a small tuna salad and turned to face him.

"Honestly, I don't know."

. . .

"Stark."

"It's me...I got bad news."

"What is it?"

"Community service at her damned garage for the next four or five weeks."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Is it? I mean, I can easily get caught, you know that? I want out-now!"

"No, you put yourself in this, you can finish the job. I hope no personal feelings are getting in the way?"

"Shut up, you know I'm not like that."

"Of course. Now, think of it as a bonus, Kate would be proud. You're in their house, eating at their table. Now you just have the make sure the boy doesn't recognise you."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Get him before he gets you. And Miroku? Try not to leave us a huge mess to clean up this time, what you did at Green's was lousy."

"Yeah, that didn't exactly go to plan."

"No, it didn't. You got nothing. Listen I got to go, but remember what we're doing here, no mistakes."

"Yeah, bye."

* * *

><p>AN – So, Sango has a boyfriend...and it's the dreaded Takedo!

And what in the hell was that scary phone conversation? :3

* * *

><p><em>:Preview: <em>Next Chapter...

Miroku starts his first day of community service...and bumps into an old enemy...


	5. Old Enemies

**Story: **Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Chapter Four: Kohaku's return.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Miroku starts his first day of community service...and meets an old friend.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T (language).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line! :)

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil.<p>

**Chapter FOUR: Kohaku's return.**

* * *

><p><em>[ The next day... ]<em>

Sango rolled onto her side, the morning sun catching her eyes. She frowned, cursing the early morning and slowly but surely managed to pry her eyes open. After a few minutes she gathered the strength to ease herself up, and gasped as the cold air hit her chest. She'd forgotten she was naked. She looked over at Takedo, his back to her and leaned over to poke his shoulder. He grunted.

"It's nine." She mumbled. Takedo groaned.

"Seriously? Jesus I'm pretty sure I only just closed my eyes." He mumbled. Sango laughed softly.

"Lazy bones." She teased, and got up, pulling the covers up with her. Takedo jumped.

"Hey! It's cold...give me that back!" Sango couldn't help but laugh, and watched him scramble around for something to put over himself. She finally threw the covers back at him, before shaking her head and walking into their bathroom.

"What time is...uh...that guy coming?" Takedo's voice was muffled from inside the bathroom and Sango sighed.

"Miroku. For the last time, his name is Miroku." She corrected him. She glanced in the mirror, and frowned when she saw that she'd forgotten to take off the mascara she'd put on yesterday. She glared back at her panda-eyed reflection and turned on the taps, before rifling through the toiletry cupboard for something to remove it with. Failing to do so, she rubbed furiously at her eyes, when the bathroom door opened. A naked Takedo stood in the doorway and she arched a brow. He smirked.

"Fine. Miroku. Whatever, but do you have to get out so early?" He asked, walking towards her. Sango smiled and turned the taps off, handing him a fresh towel.

"No, but you start at ten, so get washed." She pecked him on the lips and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She heard him fumbling around for a second, and then heard the rush of the shower and she smiled, putting on a dressing gown and heading downstairs. A quarter of an hour later Takedo walked into his sparkling black kitchen, to a plate of scrambled eggs on the table for him.

"Eat up." Takedo grinned at her and pulled out a chair.

"Looks nice!" He remarked. She shrugged.

"I hope it is, I didn't forget the pepper this time." She joked, and Takedo nodded, his mouth full. Sango walked up to the table, taking her bag from the nearest chair and putting a bottle of chilled water in it. Takedo looked up at her, confused.

"Are you not eating?" He finally asked. Sango finished packing her bag and slung it back over the chair, giving him a small smile.

"Got to ready for at least quarter to, and it's..." she lifted her wrist to check her watch and gasped.

"-nearly half past, god-dammit." She pushed the chair back under the table and turned back to her boyfriend, his mouth open.

"You're crazy when your flustered, did I ever tell you that?" He finally said. She held out her hands.

"Every time I get flustered!" She laughed. He shrugged.

"Which is quite often. By the way, your jeans are still in the dryer." He said, before looking back down at his plate.

"Oh no, no, no..." She made her way to the laundry room, fetching her jeans, before taking the stairs in record time. Finally reaching Takedo's bedroom she shut the door behind her, and took off her dressing gown, before slinging it onto the bed opposite her. She sighed, bending down to pick out a pair of underwear from her drawers. After hopping into a pair of purple knickers and hooking the clasp of her matching purple bra together, she made her way to the window, glancing over to find her car.

"Damn..." she muttered, remembering she'd put hers in the garage, not the driveway.

"Takedo, could you move your car onto the curb so I can get mine out before you leave?" She shouted downstairs. He came to stand in the bedroom doorway and wolf whistled. She blushed, turning round and quickly shimmying into her jeans.

"Sure, but do I get a kiss before I leave?" He asked hopefully. Sango hopped over to him, one

sock on, one sock off and he laughed, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"See you later!"

. . .

Sango glanced at the clock, her nails digging into the huge pine table in her kitchen. He was late, obviously. Half an hour late to be exact. Sango was just about ready to leave without him when a sharp knock resounded from the door. She hurried to the door, with her bag and keys, unlocking it quickly before ramming it open to see him standing there, looking sheepish. He offered her a small smile.

"Sango-"

"-Your late, Miroku." She snapped. He slowly nodded and he averted his eyes.

"I can explain..." he trailed off, waiting for her to shut him up. Instead, she raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest.

"Go on then." She said. Miroku blinked, and cleared his throat.

"Okay then, well, firstly, my alarm clock didn't go off because my dog had been chewing on it, so I got up a little later than I'd hoped. Then I realised that I'd forgotten to pick him up some food, so I had to run down to the shop to pick some up, but when I got back, he'd already eaten half the contents of the rubbish bags, so I had to clean that up. Then the metre went off, so I had to take a cold shower...which took me ages because I had to keep jumping in and out to avoid freezing to death..." he trailed off when he caught her smiling.

"Which part of that was funny...me freezing to death?" He asked. Sango put a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing, but the look of seriousness on his face was too much. He folded his arms while she sniggered away from behind her hand.

"Oh, right, well you know what, next time I'll just go for, 'oh, the bus was late'. How's that?" He asked. She shook her head and stepped out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"Either way, try to be here on time tomorrow," she stopped midway to her car and turned to look at him.

"...or a I asking to much?" She asked. Miroku shrugged.

"So where's this garage of yours?" He asked. Sango unlocked the huge, white garage doors and lifted them up, revealing a huge concrete driveway, with two silver cars, one a BMW, one an audi.

"Holy shit." Sango heard Miroku mutter behind him. She took out her keys, unlocking the BMW, and opened the passenger door for him.

"A few miles from here, get in, we're already late." She told him. He walked slowly towards the car, a look of awe on his face, before clambering into the soft leather seats and closing the door behind him. A few seconds later and she climbed behind the wheel, shutting the door behind her. He leaned back, closing his eyes, while Sango stared at him. After a short silence she clicked her belt into place.

"I'm guessing you don't have a car then?" She asked as she pulled out into the road, watching him stare at the diles on her dashboard in fascination. He smiled, and shook his head.

"No I don't, can't afford one if I'm honest, but I've always loved cars." He told her. She finally

joined a small line of traffic going along her street and sat back into her seat.

"I can tell. Can you drive?" She asked.

"I can't say I can, but I can reach 90 in seconds when there's cops up my ass." She stared at him in disbelief. He grinned at her.

"You haven't."

"Wanna bet?" She shook her head and pointed at his belt.

"Your unbelievable, put your belt on."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Miroku, I'm serious. I'm a cop, remember?" Miroku reluctantly clicked his belt into place.

"A hot cop at that." He said, earning a long sigh from Sango. A half an hour later and they'd pulled off the motor way and were driving down a small country lane. Miroku pointed over at a small square building, painted white and blue.

"Is that it?" He asked. Sango looked over at the small building and frowned.

"What do you mean, 'is that it?'"

"I mean, for the huge house you have, and your fancy cars...I expected a huge garage or something. Not that it matters." He looked over at her when she didn't respond and he poked her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's a nice garage." She nodded and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"My boyfriend, Takedo, doesn't exactly want me 'cramping' his style with a huge garage outside his house. You know, I'm supposed to be the rich-guy's girlfriend. The classy girlfriend, who shares the magnificent house and cooks him extravagant meals. Not a cop who assaults people with knives, or a mechanic." She said bitterly. Miroku clasped his hands together.

"Ah. So he's a little controlling then?" He said, choosing to ignore her last comment.

"No, he's not controlling..." She pulled up into the narrow driveway of her garage and stopped the car, letting her hands drop to her knee's.

"I just feel like sometimes he doesn't quite get me. You know, like he doesn't know who I really am. The real me. Who I used to be before I moved in with him." She said, and pulled out her key.

"Even when...I first met him I was so intimidated by his 'big image' and his reputation that I put on such a front that I forgot who I was. Now I miss it, and I have the feeling that I can't go back.-"

"-Why did you move in with him, Sango?" Miroku suddenly said. Sango looked up at him, as if she hadn't meant to share such information with him. After all, this was her love-life, not his. He was a criminal. A thief. Still, she'd found it so easy to talk openly about her life to him. She blinked and shook her head.

"What do you mean..."

"You seem as if it wasn't your choice. If you could...you'd go back to your old life?" Miroku said. Sango was shocked. Not by the words...no, she knew the truth in them, but that fact that this stranger, this criminal had figured her out within half an hour. The fact that those words had been uttered aloud scared her. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and shrugged.

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it?" Sango turned to look at him, angrily.

"Look Miroku, this has nothing to do with you. This is my life. How about you sort out your own before you try to sort out mine!" Miroku frowned, but didn't say anything, watching as she climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut after her. He followed, letting out a heavy sigh and caught up with her as she approached the huge white garage doors. He swallowed and touched her arm gently as she fumbled for the lock.

"Look, Sango...I'm sorry OK? You sounded like you needed someone to talk to. I wasn't trying to get into your business. I'm not like that. I promise." He apologised. Sango shrugged.

"Forget about it, we all have own problems. Sometimes it just sucks to admit it." She answered. He sucked in one cheek and nodded. She finally unlocked the garage doors and pulled them up, revealing a huge open space that was taken up with two cars, a Ford GT and an old Chevy. Miroku smiled and headed straight for the Ford, running his fingers over it's white stripes and blowing dust of the wing-mirrors.

"God, she's gorgeous." he remarked, earning a small smile from Sango.

"I know. Got her for half the price, too."

"Really? Where?" Sango smiled and put her bag down on a small wooden bench to the left of the room, next to a painted door.

"My uncle sold it to me. He buys old cars, sells them to me, and let's me fix them up." Miroku looked impressed.

"And then you sell them?" He asked. She nodded.

"I've sold five cars up to now, all for good prices too. Except this Ford though. I love this one."

"Why?" Miroku asked. Sango smiled.

"It was my first. My uncle sold it to me when I was 18. I saved up all my pocket money for this thing, so I didn't want to give it up." Miroku laughed.

"Well you have good taste. Her paint work's beautiful." Sango smiled and unlocked the small door next to the table.

"Want something to drink? There's a kitchen through here." Sango asked. Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Well, put yourself to use and go back round the garage, these bins that need taking to the gates." She said. Miroku watched her step into the small kitchen and sighed.

"Yeah. Right away..."

. . .

After walking back out of the garage doors he jogged down to the end of the garage drive-way and spotted the first load of bin-bags, probably full of old tyres and paint tins. As he rounded the corner he suddenly spotted a teenager sitting on the fence, clad in a black tracksuit, his hood up. The teenager's head shot up as Miroku approached, and he instantly stopped as his hood fell down to his neck. It was him. Her sister. _Kohaku._

"_You."_

"What?" Kohaku spat, and jumped down of the fence, his hand immediately burying itself into his pocket, coming back out with a small knife clasped between his fingers. Miroku gritted his teeth.

"Put it away Kohaku, don't be a fucking idiot."

"You're the idiot. Coming back round here. How the hell did you find me?"

"I didn't come looking for you. Believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around chasing you and your little friends around anymore." Miroku spat back. Kohaku laughed.

"Good, then I don't have to hurt you again?" Miroku clenched his fist and glared at the boy, before grabbing a bin-bag and turning his back on him.

"Why _are_you here then?" Kohaku shouted out behind him. Miroku didn't answer her.

"Oh, wait...I recognise this whole situation. Community service?" Miroku kept walking. He heard Kohaku laugh.

"What's a guy like you doing serving community service? With all your contacts-" Miroku through the bag down on the floor and walked right up to Kohaku, slamming him against the wall and covering his mouth.

"She doesn't know who I am, OK? Neither do you! I'm trusting you'll keep it quiet until I've done what I need to, OK?" He hissed. Kohaku dropped the knife when Miroku squeezed his wrist, and bent down to pick it up. Kohaku watched as he tossed it in one of the open bin-bags, and pulled his jacket back over his shoulders.

"I mean it, Kohaku. I'm a criminal, and I'm doing community service for it. There's nothing else to it. Hear me?" He said. Kohaku stared at him for a minute and then shrugged.

"Whatever. This doesn't involve my sister though?" Miroku turned back round and picked the bin-bag back up, walking back towards the garage doors.

"I don't know yet..."

* * *

><p>AN – I tried to portray Sango's life style in this, so hopefully I can contrast it with Miroku's...

* * *

><p><em>:Preview: <em>Next Chapter...

Sango and Miroku become more acquainted with one another, but why is Sango so surprised to find him rifling through her boyfriends paperwork? And why does Takedo keep cancelling dinner plans?


	6. Liars and Cheaters!

**Story:** Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Chapter Five: Liars and Cheaters.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sango and Miroku become more acquainted with one another, but why is Sango so surprised to find him rifling through her boyfriends paperwork?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line! :)

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil<p>

**Chapter five: Liar's and Cheaters.**

* * *

><p>Sango wiped a damp cloth over the tiled counter and stared up at the ceiling above her. Takedo had cancelled another dinner arrangement. The last meal they ate together was last week. Weren't couples supposed to work like that? Sango threw the dirty cloth in the sink and sighed, her head in her hands. <em>He's a busy man. He needs his space, he needs time. He told me that on our third date together and I accepted, happily, that this man wasn't going to be there for me as often as I would like him to be. <em>How easy it had been then. She heard clattering in the room opposite and realised Miroku must have finished his painting. She took her phone out of her pocket, checked the time and pulled on her coat. She was just about to call to him, when she spotted him through a small gap in the door. _Was he..._ She watched in sudden shock as Miroku stood over a small cabinet, holding a few papers in his hands. _My papers...my personal documents!_

"Sango?" Kohaku's voice made her turn around suddenly and she smiled when she saw her brother perching himself on the worktop, a sandwich in his hand.

"You almost finished here?" He asked. Sango nodded and checked her phone again.

"Yeah, your not heading out with your friends again are you? Takedo's working later tonight and I hoped we could-"

"...I told you this would happen." Kohaku interrupted. Sango stopped what she was doing and frowned.

"Told me what would happen?" She asked warily. Kohaku shook his head and jumped back down, grabbing an apple and opening the door.

"Takedo's a lousy boyfriend. Expecting you to clean his house and cook his meals and wait up late for him? It's not right Sango, you just wont admit it." He said, and walked out of the garage. Sango stood in shock, her hands shaking in anger. How dare he speak to her like that! He knew nothing.

As if suddenly remembering, she glanced out of the doorway to see Miroku cleaning up his painting tools, as if he hadn't just been rifling through her personal documents. _What was he looking for?_She blinked as he caught her eye and he threw her a boyish grin, making her heart thud against her chest. She quickly pulled herself together and smiled back, warily, stepping out of the kitchen and locking it. She pulled her collar up.

"Your first day is over then!" She said.

"Thank God for that..." He muttered, and then winked at her.

"I'm joking!" He laughed when he caught her frowning.

"I'll admit it, I actually enjoyed it!" He said. Sango unlocked her car and pulled down the garage doors as he walked out of them. Locking them secure, she climbed into the car, watching as he settled himself in beside her. He yawned and lay back, putting his seatbelt on.

"Don't tell me your tired." Sango teased. Miroku gasped in mock-disappointment and then grinned at her again.

"Hey I was up all night filling those stupid court documents in. I got, what, four hours sleep?" He let his head lean back against the window. Sango bit her lip and looked at him, trying to figure him out. Not once today had she seen past his smiles and lecherous jokes. She was confident that she could figure most people out, but so far she had three completely different impressions of him so far: he was a criminal...and yet he was a gentleman, he was humble and funny and surprisingly charming at times. _And then she'd caught him rifling through her personal files earlier. _She didn't know what to think of him. She didn't know what to think of Takedo either. He couldn't believe he'd cancelled on her again. She'd prepared him his dinner already, but now he had to work late. _Again._She felt Miroku touch her arm tenderly, making her freeze.

"You OK?" He asked. Sango looked at him and for the first time that day, really looked at him. He had a handsome face, that was for sure. His cheekbones and jaw was prominent, dark stubble was scattered around there stubbornly. She could see one small earring in his right ear. His eyes we're quite something, vibrant blue with a hint of grey, which she could easily have mistaken for purple. His dark eyelashes were full, and much longer than her own. His skin was nice too, and then there was his lips...

"-Earth to Sango!" He patted her arm lightly and she snapped out of her daze, turning quickly back to her steering wheel. She noted shamefully that her cheeks had gone hot.

"Just tired." She said, slightly flustered. She felt him pull away and wondered briefly if he'd seen her blush. She finally pulled out of the driveway and into the road, wondering whether she should turn the radio on when Miroku suddenly turned to her.

"What are you up tonight anyway? Usual?" He asked. Sango laughed.

"If by 'usual' you mean eating cold tuna pasta salad and curling up in bed alone...then yes." She answered. Miroku made a show of shaking his head.

"Sango, your not serious. You have a huge...warm house and no doubt you can afford a whole pizza to yourself. I could _murder_a pizza right now. And where in the heck is your boyfriend anyway?" He asked. Sango shrugged.

"Working late, as usual." She answered bitterly. Miroku could tell she didn't want to talk about him much longer by the way she suddenly switched the radio on. He didn't want a repeat of earlier anyway, so he resorted to leaning back down in his seat, watching her small hands grip the steering wheel. He noticed her knuckled turning whiter by the second and recognised that she was angry. He wanted to comfort her in some way, make her feel like she could trust him. He'd learnt enough today to know that. She wasn't involved in anything, and he wanted it to stay that way. He liked Sango.

As a friend, or a woman...he wasn't quite sure.

. . .

[ Later that night... ]

A dark blue sedan cruised past the window and the woman immediately pulled on a purple satin dressing gown, making her way down the grand staircase of her family home. She had been waiting all day for this. Needing it. Him. And she'd made an effort to dress up this time. She leaned against the door, hearing the familiar footsteps from below and smiled, a dull ache spreading throughout her lower belly. A short silence and then a knock and she immediately opened the door. Within seconds she was on the counter, the door slammed shut behind him. He moved in between her legs, kissing her desperately.

"Jesus Christ, Jenna!" He groaned, as she let the satin gown fall to the counter. She wore a red, lacy bra, barely covering anything if he was honest. Not that he cared. He didn't have long, so he'd make the most of it. The fair haired woman strained beneath him, her breasts rubbing against his chest, robbing him of his breath. She begged him to undress, so he pulled at his tie weakly and stepped back from her, teasing her.

"Get upstairs, now." He ordered. She laughed seductively and dropped the rest of her gown to the floor, revealing her long, pale legs, and a set of ridiculously high heels. He grinned as she made her way back up the grand stairway, her ass swaying behind her. She turned her head to him as she spoke.

"Oh Takedo, I've missed you."

. . .

The dark figure crouching in the bushes had already taken down the number plate. That was _before_ the car had rolled into the grand entrance, leading up to the huge mansion. He'd already punched the remote address into his small , black laptop, immediately finding phone numbers and contacts, even a credit history. Within seconds he'd found the owners name: _Jenna Klein. German. 32.  
><em>He brought his attention back to his target, watched as he left the car, a large set of keys disappearing into his blazer pocket. He swore as the man entered the building, the door slamming shut behind him abruptly. _What the hell was going on in there? _Determined not to screw this last chance up, he crawled over to another bush, checked his co-ordinates and smiled. He was getting a good view of them both from here. He moved to take out a small webcam when he suddenly had to look twice, and then realised exactly what they were doing. _Takedo, you sneaky bastard. _The man pulled his binoculars down and cursed, pulling his laptop open and tapping twice on a small icon. Immediately a small window popped up and the man tapped on the keys.

- (East1) _22:34: Anyone seeing this?_

- (West1) 22:34: No, you idiot. We're all round the back.

- (North1) 22:35: Wait, I've got one of them. A woman, she making her way up the stairs.

- (East1) 22:35: Her name is Jenna Klein. She's German, 32, works at his office.

- (North1) 22:35: So is she like a concubine?

- (East1) 22:36: Not sure yet, I'm just receiving more data. This could be our break, fellas!

- (West1) 22:36: Still can't see a fucking thing.

The man looked up and cursed as he lost sight of them, the woman's creamy legs disappearing up the grand stairway, their target following, his jacket slung over his shoulder. _Dammit!_

- (East1) 22:36: I've lost them, Clarke, are you getting this?

- (South1) 22:37: I love this job, it's free fucking porn!

- (West1) 22:37: Dammit, Clarke I'm moving over. Off.

The man gritted his teeth and packed his small webcam away, his head throbbing. He'd been out here for three hours now, and wasn't about to wait any longer just to watch two criminals fucking each other. Frankly, he was a little more professional that the others. He picked up his small gear bag and tapped away at his laptop, reluctantly.

- (East1) 22:38: I'm not getting anything, Clarke I'm packing up. Good luck boys.

- (North1) 22:40: Yeah, me too, see you back at the office, Miroku.

Miroku closed his laptop, hearing it click shut and then slid it back into it's case. _Dammit. _Trust a woman to mess this whole thing up. Clarke thought this was funny, did he? This could throw their whole mission into jeopardy. He swallowed, hard, and took another wary look down at his dimmed laptop screen, his eyes scanning over the words, again and again.

_Jenna Klein, German, 32. _  
><em>Employment history: Crayland Law Courts, L43 8UY. Lawyer.<br>_  
>He exhaled, his breath coming out in a cloud in freezing night air.<p>

"What the fuck are you up to Takedo..."

* * *

><p>AN - I love how people are assuming Miroku is a mobster/gangster/hitman. Oh trust me...you are so very, very wrong ;)  
>Really hope you like this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate it so much! :D<p>

* * *

><p><em>:Preview: <em>Next Chapter...

Miroku's feeling guilty about not being able to tell Sango the truth. Just when he thinks he has everything under control, an old friend walks into the scene, threatening to blow his cover.


	7. May as Well!

_A/N - My apologies for the wait! I've been revising all week for an English exam, which sucks! Also, I'm going down to London tomorrow for an interview, so wish me luck!  
><em>_Thank you so much for the reviews from you guys, I really appreciate it! _

**Story: **Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Chapter Six: May as well.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Miroku's feeling guilty about not being able to tell Sango the truth. Just when he thinks he has everything under control, an old friend walks into the scene, threatening to blow his cover.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line! :)

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil<p>

**Chapter six: May as well.**

* * *

><p><em>[ The next morning... ]<em>

"Sango!" She rolled her eyes at the sound of her name and rammed her car door open with as much force as she could muster.

"You're late, Miroku." She said, her tone irritable.

"I know, I know...but I have a really good excuse this time!" She heard him panting and shook her head.

"Sango, wait!" He begged, jogging up behind her. She flung her bag into the back seat and then took off her jacket. Miroku then noticed what she was wearing. She had dressed up a little today; she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a set of black heels, and a matching black tank top which revealed the curve of her breasts and hips, _perfectly_. _Gah, he was such a pervert. _She had even managed to throw some make-up on. Frankly, she looked gorgeous and Miroku quickly gave her a wide smile to hide his shock. He realised she was waiting for him to speak and then his smile disappeared.

"I was lying, I have no excuse." Sango sighed.

"Like I said a few days ago, if you're not here, I go without you. You're just annoying me with this 'I'll turn up at the very last minute' stuff." She said. He was just about to say something else when he heard a door click shut behind him and then footsteps. Before he could turn round, Miroku caught sight of Takedo, whirling round to place a kiss on Sango's lips, before he was walking again.

"I'll see you later, babe." He called behind him. Sango waved a hand in the air.

"Yeah, bye." She muttered. Miroku shoved his hands in his pockets, watching as Takedo got into his car and pulled out of the driveway, hurrying off down the road, leaving Sango to stare after him sulkily. _You sneaky, sneaky bastard. _He felt a wave of guilt hit him. He considered himself a friend to Sango and felt horrible for having to keep so many secrets from her. It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't his either. He'd been thrown into this completely against his will. He never took cases that involved families._Because they were always ripped apart in the end. And he didn't think he could handle having that blame on his shoulders for the rest of his life._

"Are you ready?" Sango's voice brought him back to reality and he gazed at her.

"Let's go!" He finally said, cheerfully. He clambered into her small car, clicking his seat belt in place and leaning his head against the window, looking out at Takedo's huge house. His eyes scanned over the yellow paintwork, the immaculate doors, the clean windows and the freshly cut grass that made his nose tingle. He sniffed and cursed his hay-fever, as Sango brought the car to life, driving slowly down the drive-way.

No.

_I can't tell her yet. Not until I know exactly what Takedo's hiding. I'm certain this doesn't involve her, and even if it did...I don't think I could bring myself to finish this job. I can't be responsible for tearing Sango's life apart. Not now, not ever._

. . .

_[ A few hours later. ]_

"InuYasha, just stop here."

"I'll just park further up!"

"Just park here! There's tonnes of room!"

"Shut up and let me drive, woman."

"Dammit! Just...look, that looks big enough, park there!" The fair-haired man behind the steering wheel of the dark blue Chevy sighed, swatting the woman's arm away from his face.

"Kagome, that's tiny. You're ass wouldn't fit in that." The dark haired woman next to him gasped.

"My butt is not that big! InuYasha you jerk. Now park the damn car before I open the door!" She warned. InuYasha abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the road, earning himself a chorus of horns, blasting out from behind him.

"Oh fuck off!" He put a finger up and out the window before Kagome hit his shoulder in annoyance.

"Idiot!" She called out, leaping out of the car so that he could pull away. Kagome fixed her hair as she half-walked, half-jogged over to the small garage to her right. Leaving the car horns and the busy traffic behind, she made her way up the drive-way, spotting her best friend perched on the end of a small bench, a book in her hand.

"Sango!" She called out and waved. Sango's head shot up, her eyes sparkling when he spotted Kagome running up to her in a short blue dress, a yellow cardigan pulled over it. Sango smiled and stood up to hug her.

"You're here!" She exclaimed. Kagome grinned.

"Finally! We would have gotten here about an hour ago if InuYasha hadn't had made this _huge _deal out of parking the car!"

"Oh shut up, Kagome. It took you about three hours to get your butt out of bed this morning!" InuYasha said, walking up behind Kagome. She rolled her eyes and leaned towards Sango.

"Only because it took him that long to 'get it up'." She muttered. Sango burst out laughing, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. InuYasha's ears twitched.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing darling." Kagome gave him sympathetic smile and the two girls burst out laughing again as he stood there glaring at them both. Sango gave InuYasha a quick hug and motioned towards the kitchen door.

"You guys want something? I've just made some tea."

"Got any food?" InuYasha asked bluntly. Sango laughed and nodded.

"Does bacon sound good?"

"Hells yeah!" He threw Kagome a sympathetic look as she followed them into the kitchen.

"Why can't you be more like this, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome clenched her fists in annoyance.

"Listen you-"

"-Hey Sango, you want these brushes washing?" The sound of Miroku's voice made them all turn, watching as he came up the kitchen steps, clad in a painting apron and large boots. After a few seconds he finally looked up from the paint-stained brushes he was holding, and realised he had an audience. He blinked and fixed his gaze on Sango.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said, and made to turn away when InuYasha suddenly stepped forward, putting a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku?" He asked. This made him turn and Miroku stared at InuYasha in disbelief. Miroku grinned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..."

"Miroku!" InuYasha slapped his back as Miroku stood there, beaming at his old friend dumbly.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked. Miroku suddenly forgot about the others, turned to InuYasha and held out a hand for him to shake. InuYasha took it, too many memories taking him by surprise. As if realising this, Miroku winked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He said, making InuYasha burst out laughing. _An old joke they used when they used to work together. _Sango moved forward, placing a small white kettle on the table opposite them.

"You guys...know each other?" She asked. Miroku looked at InuYasha, who put an hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We met in training...um, for the army. We shared the same room back in London, isn't that right?" Miroku said, looking over at his friend. InuYasha nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, most irritating fucker I ever met." He joked, earning himself a punch to the shoulder. Sango blinked and watched as Kagome seemed to realise then, what was going on.

"Oh! This is him? Miroku? The guy you've been talking about all this time?" She gasped and stared at him. _This is him, Miroku Hinori._ Miroku gave her a heart-stopping smile.

"Miroku Hinori." He said, offering a hand.

"Kagome. I've heard some interesting stories about you!" She joked. Miroku laughed.

"I'm better now, I promise." Then, he took her hand and kissed it. A gesture that surprised Sango and in turn made her heart thud against her chest. InuYasha snorted in disgust.

"Back off perv, she's mine." He joked. Miroku almost choked and quickly let go of Kagome's hands.

"For real?"

"Yeah. We're engaged." He told him. Miroku shook his head, looking at Kagome in shock.

"Here's the man that said to me, 'women, can't live with 'em, can't shoot 'em'!" Kagome burst out laughing and InuYasha turned bright red.

"Still applies until you're proved wrong, huh?" He muttered. Sango turned around, leaving the others to talk as she fussed with the kettle, her mind elsewhere. _He'd been in the army? Why did he keep such a thing from me? _She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Miroku laughing with his old friends. _He seems so happy with them. Comfortable. Why would a man with an education, a degree, a bright future with friends like these turn into a criminal? _Sango dropped a dish into the sink, filling it with hot water, her entire being on auto-pilot. _Or maybe he wasn't a criminal._

"Sango, Kagome why don't you two stay here for a bit, me and Miroku need to catch up." Kagome looked devastated.

"Well why can't I hear it?" She said stubbornly. Miroku winked at her.

"It's not the sort of conversation a gentleman should have with a lady such as yourself, dear Kagome." He rehearsed. InuYasha snorted.

"Fuck off with the gentlemen shit. Kagome, he's lying, he'd gladly fill you in on all the dirty details...once I've heard it first." He quickly added. Kagome laughed and waved a hand in the air.

"Whatever, behave yourselves!"

_. . ._

"Oh my God, Sango."

"What?" Sango switched the kettle off as it screeched and filled up four cups. Kagome leaned back against the worktop, her eyes wide.

"What is Mister. _Brad Pitt _doing in your garage?" She squeaked. Sango rolled her eyes and opened a drawer, fetching a spoon.

"He looks nothing like Brad Pitt!"

"You know what I mean." Kagome teased, taking out the sugar and placing it next to her. Sango sighed heavily.

"He's doing community service. I didn't get round to telling you, but about a month ago, he stole my bag in broad daylight...in the middle of Green's, actually." She explained. Kagome seemed confused, so Sango just turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"He's a criminal, and he's paying for it. Here." She said, offering Kagome her cup of tea. Kagome took it between two hands and frowned, leaning back against the small fridge.

"He's an ex-soldier...I don't understand." Sango said quietly. Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, picking up her cup of tea.

"No. Neither do I." She muttered, even though deep down...she knew exactly what was going on.

. . .

"Okay. Explain." InuYasha leaned back onto the Ford's bonnet, hands in his pockets, staring at Miroku. He didn't look happy.

"It's not what it looks like, InuYasha."

"It isn't? Well what is it then? You're just doing some humble voluntary work?" He said, the sarcasm making Miroku frown.

"You heard about Green's?" He asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"Whole fucking office knows about it."

"It was a mistake. I wasn't stealing that day, I was-"

"-collecting. Right, like last time." An awkward silence passed between the two before Miroku shook his head and turned his back on him.

"I don't have anything to explain to you, InuYasha. We both knew how this was going to play out."

"Miroku, this isn't fair on Sango. She's my friend and she's done nothing wrong. I don't know what the hell your doing here, but if this involves her-"

"-InuYasha! It's not your place to tell me what I can and can't do." Miroku warned. InuYasha glared at him, his fists tightening.

"So she doesn't know." He hissed. Miroku gritted his teeth.

"No."

"Well if you won't tell her, I will." InuYasha spat, making Miroku run his fingers through his hair. He was stressed. The last thing he needed was for head-strong InuYasha to come diving into his mission, tearing it apart and exposing him.

"No. Don't do that." He said calmly, trying to keep his nervousness from showing.

"I will tell her, I promise. I just need some time." Miroku muttered. InuYasha sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Dammit Miroku! When you told me you were working for them I supported you the whole god-damn way. I was the only one who understood that what you and the team were doing was worthwhile. I'm starting to think that was a mistake." InuYasha said bitterly. Miroku felt his anger rising and turned on his friend.

"Oh and what about you? You're OK, aren't you? You've got your house, your car, your fucking girlfriend. Everything's fine and dandy for you isn't it?" InuYasha remained silent so Miroku cursed and threw the few paintbrushes he held into the garage sink, turning the water on. A minute passed before he felt InuYasha come up to stand against the wall beside him, watching as Miroku stared into the sink, deep in thought. He was upset.

"You're still not over her, are you?" He asked.

"How can I." Miroku hissed, clutching the sink tightly.

"You need to move on, buddy. I know the last few years has been shit for you. God, I know that more than anybody. But we talked about this. Yes, she's out there, but as long as she doesn't come near you again...you consider her dead. You got that?" InuYasha asked. Miroku gritted his teeth and turned off the water, looking up at his friend.

"I know, but I can't help it. I found her co-ordinates, InuYasha. She's in Brazil. I keep going to alert the team, tell somebody she's out there, but everytime I try...something stops me. I feel like I'm betraying her-" InuYasha slammed his fist down on the sink, making Miroku jump.

"Dammit! She's not your fucking responsibility Miroku! She betrayed _you_, will you get that in your thick skull!" He shouted. Miroku swallowed, hard.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." He said solemnly, and moved towards the kitchen doors. InuYasha let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Tonight. Meet me at the diner on South Road, then you'll explain everything?" He asked. Miroku stopped and took a deep breath. He wanted to talk about it, needed to say something, but then the kitchen door opened, and Sango and Kagome walked out, obviously curious. Quickly, he threw InuYasha a nod. Kagome sucked in one cheek, taking a look at the two men before handing Sango the dishcloth she held in her hands. When InuYasha broke the silence with a short 'hey', Kagome smiled at them both, and then ran towards InuYasha.

"Sango invited us round for tea next week and..." Miroku broke eye contact with InuYasha and he sighed, feeling, if he were bluntly honest, completely out of place. As if sensing the tension as she came into the room, Sango looked over at Miroku questioningly. Miroku caught her staring and offered her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, did you overhear?" He asked, his voice low.

"Should I have?" She asked warily. Miroku bowed his head and for a split second, Sango saw pain in his eyes. As quickly as she saw it, it disappeared and he let his hand wander over to her backside, rubbing gratefully. _May as well..._

"Miroku!"

"What?"

"You pervert!" A loud _**slap **_resounded through the small garage and InuYasha and Kagome sighed in unison. Miroku rubbed his cheek, pitifully.

"Sango, I'm shocked. I was merely showing some appreciation for your womanly assets..."

"Oh save it." She spat, marching towards the kitchen and throwing Kagome a look that promised; _I'll get him back_. Kagome, feeling the tension lift, grinned back and then turned to Miroku, clasping her hands together.

"You two would make a cute couple!" She said. InuYasha groaned, covering Kagome's mouth and pulling her towards the garage doors.

"Oh, here we go. Women..." He muttered. Miroku burst out laughing and turned to look through the kitchen doors where Sango was standing by the sink, washing up. He admired her legs in her tight jeans, and stared at her butt, blatantly.

"You heard it, Sango!" He finally shouted over to her. She turned, obviously still mad at him, but curious.

"What?" She asked, innocently. Miroku gave her a wink, something that made him look quite sexy. She felt her stomach twist.

"We'd make a a really _cute_ couple." He repeated, earning himself an exasperated sigh from Sango, who threw a dishcloth at him. She turned off the water and smiled to herself. _May as well._

"You know what I find_ really_ cute?" She said, her voice low and seductive. She wiped her hands as she walked towards him, her hips swaying as she approached. Miroku gulped, watching her breasts bounce slightly with each step.

"Men who wash dishes." She finished, pointing him in the direction of the sink. He groaned, making his way into the kitchen and slinging the dishcloth over his shoulder.

"If that's what turns you on..." He teased, catching sight of her _amazing _ass as she disappeared out of the kitchen door. He laughed when he heard her shout back.

"Like fuck it turns me on. Get washing, Lecher."

* * *

><p>AN - Thank You for the reviews people, your awesome!

I've received more than one PM's asking about my spelling, etc. Just to clarify for those who are slightly confused...I'm British, so my spelling differs from that of the American's slightly. NOT that that is an excuse for my _obvious _mistakes. That is entirely my fault (I can be quite careless with spelling, always have been, my apologies!)

Alsooo, I have a pretty good idea of how this is going to turn out now! Yes, my brain is fried due to cramming, but I still managed to drag myself back onto the computer today, and do some serious planning!

* * *

><p><em>: Preview : <em>Next Chapter...

Sango and Miroku have an unexpected moment, and confessions are made.


	8. Shared Moments

**Story:** Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Chapter Seven: Shared moments.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Miroku and Sango share a unexpected moment as Miroku makes a few confessions. Miroku's workmates make a sudden appearance...the heat is on!  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (for language).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line! :)

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil.<p>

**Chapter Seven: Shared moments.**

* * *

><p><em>[ That evening... ]<em>

Miroku checked his watch. _9:30. _InuYasha wasn't usually one to be late. Unless of course, something was holding him up. Miroku ran his fingers through his hair with an exasperated sigh. He had been sitting at the small diner table since six and he was beginning to think it had all been a waste of time. It had already turned dark outside and the place was almost empty. Ordering his fourth coke, he sat back in his seat and watched as a pretty, blonde waitress scrubbed away furiously at the table in front of him. Amused, his wandering eyes settled on her butt, which was_wonderfully_shaped in her tight, blue pencil skirt. Suddenly, something prodded at his shoulder and he jumped, turning to see Sango standing behind him. He smiled, slightly surprised to see her.

"Sango. What are you doing here?" She gestured towards the seat opposite.

"Do you mind?" She asked. He quickly stood up.

"Oh, not at all. Here..." he pulled the seat out for her and bashfully, she sat.

"InuYasha asked me to let you know; he couldn't make it, Kagome was a little ill this evening so he has had to stay at home." Miroku nodded as he settled himself down, surprised to find he was actually slightly disappointed. Sango bit her lip.

"He said he was sorry, and that you two will have to reschedule." She said cheerfully, seeing how his shoulders seemed to sag in disappointment.

"Ah, it's fine." He finally said. Seeing the waitress come up behind her, Miroku smiled and took out his wallet.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked her.

"Oh, I might as well. A coke, please?" She turned to the waitress, suddenly noticing how attrctive she was. As if on cue Miroku handed over the money and winked at her.

"Just a coke thank you, love." She blushed and took the money, before practically skipping back to the bar at the end of the diner. Miroku watched her go and sighed.

"You look miserable, considering you pretty much just pulled." Sango commented. Miroku laughed and leaned back in his chair, relaxing instantly.

"I have not just pulled!"

"Yeah right, you're a pervert." She said, watching as he looked over his shoulder at the waitress behind them. He laughed again and shook his head.

"I am not a pervert. I'm just like to show some appreciation for the opposite sex every once in a while." He rehearsed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"So, you're telling me I'm the only girl you've _ever_managed to convince to sit here and drink with you?" He looked taken back for a minute and then shrugged.

"Is this an interrogation?" Sango laughed.

"No. It's a woman's way of asking if you've ever had a girlfriend." She said. Miroku leaned forward, one eyebrow raised mischievously.

"What makes you think I don't have one right now?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the constant flirting with the shop assistant this morning, or the woman at the petrol station this afternoon. Or, maybe it's the fact that you groped me earlier?" She snapped. Miroku sat back with a grin on his face.

"You have a nice ass, no man can deny that." Sango blushed, but huffed in annoyance.

"You're unbelievable."

"No, really. You should take it as a compliment. It's peachy and yet very firm. Do you work out?" Sango stared at him with complete embarrassment as the waitress returned, placing a glass of coke in front of her. Sango gave a slight nod of thanks. After a short silence Miroku ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back onto the table, looking down at his drink.

"I did have a girlfriend once. Didn't last too long though." He muttered. Sango looked at him with sudden interest, but something told her he didn't want to delve too deep into details. She waited for him to continue, but he didn't, so she pressed him a little.

"Did something happen, or did things just not work out?" She asked. Miroku looked at her with sad eyes.

"I don't know. She just took off and left me. Took my bank cards, my money, my car. Everything." He told her, a hint of anger in his voice. Sango slowly placed her glass down and blinked.

"What...what do you mean? She just took off?"

"Yeah. I tried looking for her, but the police said she'd already moved out of the country. Her passport was reported to have been used at Heathrow last month. Whether she's still in England or not is anybody's guess. I should have known, it wasn't like Lydia to stay in one place for too long." Miroku sighed, shifting in his chair a little. He suddenly felt very awkward for swaying the conversation into such a depressing topic. Not that he cared much. Lydia had controlled him for far too long. She'd screwed him over and he still hadn't learnt to hate her yet. Suddenly, he felt Sango's hand on his, her warm fingers resting on top of his own. He wanted to pull away, to say something, but he just stared at her, watching as she bit her lip nervously.

"You know, some things happen for a reason." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"What reason? I was stranded for weeks, had no phone to contact anybody and ended up broke for months, I lost my job. I don't find any logic in that. Nothing good came out of it. Only debt and a few criminal records." He replied. Sango seemed to understand then, and she leaned forward.

"That's why you can't pay your court fine. That's why you were stealing in the first place? You're still recovering?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"Nine months later. Am I pathetic or what?" He joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"It's not pathetic. You know, I don't think anyone could try to imagine what it'd be like to have somebody you trust just disappear, along with your livelihood." Miroku nodded and Sango squeezed his hand.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing, that we met, I mean." She said. Miroku gave her a little smile, and a small glimmer of hope seemed to grow inside him.

"I suppose it is. I like spending time with you, Sango." He squeezed her hand back and Sango held back a gasp, her heart fluttering in her chest. He seemed to sense her uncertainty then, and he pulled his hand away, reaching for his drink instead. Sango simply sat and picked at her nails while he drank, figuring out what to say next. Miroku placed his glass down and smiled.

"So, how are things back home?" He asked cheerfully. Sango's heart immediately sunk. Again, she was struggling for words and she finally managed to return his smile.

"They're fine, thank you for asking."

"You know, I may be a little dense at times but I can tell if you're lying or not. In this case, you're definitely lying." Miroku teased. Sango scowled at him.

"I am not lying!"

"Yes, you are. Things aren't good are they?" Sango was about to answer, about to tell him the truth, but then the shop bell rang tinkled, making her jump. Miroku turned to glance briefly at the visitors when his heart suddenly skipped a beat. _Not here. Not now. What the hell are you doing? _He turned back to Sango, watching warily out of the corner of his eye as two men, clad in dark jackets made their way to the barstools in the corner of the diner. Miroku felt for his phone, flipping it open underneath the table and leaning back to glance down quickly. _4 missed calls. Shit._

"...I suppose he just needs some space, you know. He's that kind of man. I told myself when he first asked me to move in with him that he wouldn't be there for me, not like any normal man could be. I guess that comes with being in the whole 'counter terrorism' thing. Still, it gets lonely." Miroku looked back at Sango and blinked, realising that for one, he hadn't listened to a word for the last few minutes, and secondly, that she'd just given him vital information into his mission. Just like that. He wanted to kiss her for that. Quickly and expertly, he tried to text whilst looking at her, nodding every so often and agreeing when it seemed appropriate. Finally, he glanced down again at his phone and sighed, before pressing 'send' with a shaky finger. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the men, the taller of the two, take out his phone. The other leaned in to take a look.

_MirokuH: 21:41  
><em>'_Sorry for the hold up, boys. Confirmed: Takedo works for the CE program. He has to, who else would have access to 4.6 million pounds worth of Cannabis other than somebody within the government?'  
><em>

"-what do you think?" Sango's voice made him jump and he quickly turned his eyes back to her. He offered her a reassuring smile.

"You know...as an overall analysis of this whole situation...I'd say he's getting too comfortable." He lied. He felt horrible for him, but the two men sitting at the bar across from them were more important to him than being an agony aunt. Sango looked thoughtful and then held up a finger.

"That's exactly what Kagome said, although, Kagome thinks he's a 'marry-as-soon-possible' guy. Do you think?" Sango asked. Miroku finished the rest of his drink off and shook his head.

"You know what I think? He seems to care way more about his comfort than yours. A man should make sacrifices too, you know. It doesn't take much for him to cancel one meeting to come pick you up from work and take you for a meal. It doesn't take much to ditch the overtime and come home early to cook you dinner for a change." Miroku said. He looked across at her, suddenly seeing how lonely she was, how unappreciated she must feel. He felt the compelling urge to hug her then, tell her she was beyond what Takedo could ever give her. He was a waster. Miroku knew it deep down in his heart, Takedo only needed Sango so that he looked good. The public would see him as an icon, a family man. Not a ignorant pig who treated his girlfriend like shit, and definitely not a drug trafficker. He pulled his coat from the back of his chair and sighed.

"Maybe you guys should go on a break? Figure out exactly what needs fixing and see where to go from there. You never know Sango, just don't get too bummed over it..." He felt his phone vibrate and looked down at his screen.

_MattC: 21:47  
>'Hope you're having a nice little tea party there, Roku. Now get your ass in gear and collect your shit, we've got a solid lead on Takedo now and Trev's given permission to chase.'<em>

He put his phone back in his pocket and flashed Sango a mischievous grin. Pulling his leather jacket on he stood up as the two men slowly made their way out of the diner.

"...life's way too short to waste, Sango." He told her, and then flipped open his phone and checked the time, before turning back to Sango.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked. She smiled, suddenly feeling a lot happier than when she first walked in.

"Late as always." Miroku laughed and walked away from the table, spotting the two men standing next to a long black sedan parked up at the curb opposite. Stepping out of the diner he let the door swing shut behind him and smelled smoke in the cold air. He flipped up his collar, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart rate increasing with each step he took. He saw the taller man once again take out his phone and a smirk spread across his face.

_MirokuH: 21:50  
>'Then let's rock and roll ladies.'<br>_

* * *

><p>AN – Sorry about the long wait guys, but at least it's finally up! (Sorry about the fact that it's so short too!) I've finished college now so I can relax for the summer, which in turn means I can update a little faster!

Review guys, it makes me happy! :)

* * *

><p><em>: Preview : <em>Next Chapter...

Miroku and his team tail Takedo all the way to his 'hideout'. What will they discover?


	9. Observations

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know, it's been about a month and a bit(?) since I last updated, but god I've had a crazy time lately! I kinda considered dropping this fic at one point-I didn't really know how to find the time to write it! But here I am, at 2am writing it... *sigh* ...that said, on with the show!_

_SO this chapter may reveal a few interesting things, just to keep you on edge ;)_

**Story: **Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Chapter Eight: Observations.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Miroku and his team search for Takedo.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (for language).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line!

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil.<p>

**Chapter Eight: Observations.**

* * *

><p>The dark sedan raced through a set of red lights, a spray of water hitting the windscreen as it rounded a sharp corner.<p>

"OK, Grange Field, right?" Miroku looked over at the dark haired man sitting opposite him, Trevor Connelly. He was the oldest member of their team, but still the strongest. He was muscular, in a military kinda of way, and Miroku had built a lot of respect for him since they'd started working together. Trevor ignored him in a 'like-I-said-' kind of way, and glared at his laptop, tapping away at the keys in frustration as the screen lit up in an array of colours. Miroku laughed.

"Still coming to terms with modern day technology, Trev?"

"Fuck off." Trev muttered, his eyes darting across the screen. Miroku grinned and took his own laptop out, logging in and double clicking on a small icon at the bottom of his screen, their 'birds-eye view' as Clarke referred to it. Their 'birds-eyes view' was actually a program called SkyTech, an advanced piece of software that enabled them to see exactly were their target was. In this case, it was _Takedo_. Miroku clicked on another small file, and immediately a detailed profile of Takedo flashed onto his screen. The car jolted suddenly and Miroku clung onto his laptop as it slid of his knee. He frowned.

"Jesus Clarke." Miroku looked over into the drivers seat where another of his team-mates sat, Jason Clarke. A close friend. The tall, fair-haired man glanced up at his small mirror.

"Hey, do you want to drive this thing or what?" He asked. Miroku laughed.

"No thanks. I don't drive old men's cars." He said behind his hand. Trevor kicked him.

"No offence Trev, but it's not exactly _my _SUV..."

"Your SUV broke down on us _twice_smart ass, at last this piece of crap can keep going." Trev replied said. Clarke sniggered and threw an empty coke can at Miroku, who ducked it.

"You can both fucking walk next time you ungrateful shits." Clarke laughed and threw another can back, this time hitting Miroku in the back of the head. Miroku swore and threw it back, accidentally spraying coke all over the front seat.

"God, it's like taking my kids out to chester zoo for the day." Trevor remarked from the back of the car.

"Can somebody check the co-ordinates?" Miroku glanced back down at his screen, tapping at the keys before leaning back.

"We're almost there." He said. Clarke quickly slowed down, riding slowly past a quiet row of houses, his eyes searching the empty streets. After a few minutes he cleared his throat.

"What exactly are we looking for guys?" He asked, rolling down his window. Miroku glanced at Trevor who shook his head and shrugged.

"A department store? A factory? God knows. Hey, hey wait! Pull up here." Trevor said, slamming his laptop shut. Miroku slid his own back under his seat as Clarke brought the car to a stop. The three men sat in silence as they scanned the dark street. A tall building in the distance caught their eye. It was a factory, it seemed. Next to it was a small car park, big enough to let a dozen cars and a few trucks in at one time. _Trucks filled with what? _Miroku wanted to know. At the moment, it was deserted, apart from a few bins and a stray cat. A street light flickered above them and after a few more minutes had passed, Clarke sighed.

"Man I hate observation jobs."

"And you told me we were good to chase." Miroku huffed.

"Hey, blame Trev! He probably got Takedo's BMW mixed up with a _Tesco_lorry..." Trev punched him in the shoulder.

"Guys, look!" Miroku suddenly caught sight of something, and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"What is it?" Clarke whispered. Miroku frowned and adjusted the lens on the binoculars, giving Trevor a strange look.

"What..."

"Jesus Trev, are you blind?" He muttered. Trevor sighed.

"Do you want to make any more 'old-man' jokes before I drop the two of you?" Trev hissed. Miroku raised his eyebrows and held the binoculars over his eyes.

"Chill out before you give yourself a heart attack, would you?" He mumbled. Clarke chuckled as Trev rolled his eyes and sat back onto the seat in annoyance. Miroku bit his lip as he steadied the binoculars, seeing a long black car parked not far from them, just few blocks down. From what he could see, nobody was in it, and Miroku growled in frustration.

"I swear I saw something just now..." he trailed off as two small figures, clad in black clothing appeared to come from around the back of the factory. They both ran across the small car park, making their way out of the barriers and then stopping to unlock them.

"Uh...guys, are you seeing this?" Miroku held his breath as the men moved closer just in time to see the two metal barriers lift, and one of the figures jump into the car. The street lit up as it's headlights came on and the car screeched, before hurtling into the car park and stopping outside a bigger set of shutters at the exit to the factory. Miroku ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, we need to call Kate-" Miroku threw down the binoculars.

"Are you kidding?" Trev suddenly blurted.

"No...she'll tell us to sit tight and I ain't doing that!" Miroku and Clarke both looked over at Trev, who was already pulling on a bulletproof vest.

"Trevor...we can't just go in there...these guys are dangerous-"

"And so are we! Dammit you two! I didn't go through all that shitty training just to be stuck on watch every night. Come on guys...we've been working this case for at least two months now! We've done the paper work, we've done the planning...don't you think it'll be worth it if we go and take a look?" Trev pleaded. Clarke frowned.

"This isn't about playing the hero, Trev. This is about working the case properly-"

"Fuck the case! I want Takedo, and all his fucking cronies locked up for good! Not for Kate, and especially not for the fucking news!" Miroku watched as Trev slipped a SIG-Sauer into his boots and bit his lip. When Trevor Connelly made up this mind, he didn't change it. Clarke turned to Miroku as if reading his thoughts.

"We can't leave him to go in there on his own..."

"I know that, Clarke." Miroku snapped, slightly irritated. He reached for his own gun, a ruger Sr9, and flinched when the cold metal hit his skin. He pulled on his own thick vest, securing the straps and sliding his gun into the holster on his hip. Clarke fastened his own onto his leg.

"You're crazy Trev!" Miroku shouted, as his friend opened the car door, jumping out onto the freezing concrete. Trevor turned and grinned, a flash of white against his black ski mask. He caught Miroku's arm as he came stumbling out of the car and squeezed it.

"What would you do without me, ey?"

. . .

_"Hello, who is this?"_

_"It's me, Sango..."_

_"Oh, honey, sorry! My phone has been playing up and your number didn't come up again so I-"_

_"Didn't recognise it, yeah. Where are you, Takedo?"_

_"...I'm just leaving work."_

_"This late? I thought you said you'd be at Tim's tonight? Remember...because you cancelled our meal?"_

_"Oh, yeah. Well Tim came round to the office and we just had a few beers there while I was going over some stuff. I'll be back soon, don't worry."_

_"I'm not worrying."_

_"...Oh, I know that I'm just saying..."_

_"...what?"_

_"Nothing. Um, how's your dad?"_

_"He's fine."_

_"Your brother?"_

_"Out."_

_"Of course. Good, good...well, I'll see you later?"_

_"Yeah, I'll leave your food in the fridge."  
><em>_  
>"Thanks."<br>__  
>"Bye."<em>

_"Love you, Sango."_

. . .

"Hey Takedo, how much did you say was in here?" Miroku watched from a safe distance as the two men stood next to the shutters, one of them tapping away at a small box on the wall. The taller one, Takedo, Miroku realised, pocketed his phone as the box beeped, and the shutters began to open.

"Could be a grand, could be a million. God knows, the poor bastards said they couldn't get the rest past the Cuban boarder control." Takedo answered. The other man froze for a second and frowned.

"They got caught?" He asked. Takedo nodded.

"Happens all the time. It's all in the name of business of course." The other man nodded, confused, and then shrugged.

"And it's_ your_ business?" The man asked. Takedo smiled.

"Of course. There's a few other men working along side me, but they're mostly for protection." He said.

"Protection?" Takedo looked at the man strangely and then laughed.

"Yes. Protection. I'm not about to get killed for being the biggest seller around here. What about you, you should be hiring some right?" He asked. The other man shifted nervously.

"Oh...I only do the hacking. Nobody knows me well enough to kill me." He said. Takedo nodded.

"They don't need to know you to kill you. You're part of this now, you're going to need some protection. Either that, or a gun." He said, and handed the man a small pistol, slapping it against his chest. The man gasped, and quickly shoved it beneath his coat as if scared someone would see it.

"I...I suppose if you make a living out of smuggling cocaine you're going to get caught at one point. I mean, no disrespect, but you're just asking for trouble, really-"

"-Hey! Keep your fucking mouth shut!" Takedo hissed, and looked out at the dark streets around them. The other man bit his lip.

"I mean it Steve...if we get caught, asshole, it's not just going to cost me my job, but my fucking life. Do you understand that!"

"Yes...sorry." Steve muttered.

"By the way, who was that?" Takedo frowned.

"Who was who?" He asked. The Steve pointed at Takedo's pocket.

"On the phone? Was that them?" He asked.

"Oh! No, that was Sango. For some unknown reason, she can't seem to leave me alone for more than five minutes." He spat. Steve laughed and kicked a stone away from his feet. _  
><em>_  
><em>"Why the hell do you keep her around, then?" He asked, walking back towards their car. Takedo laughed and swung a set of keys round his finger as he followed.

"I need her. A good stable 'housewife', who cooks and cleans? Who wouldn't want one! Besides, between you and me...she's _great_ in bed!" The two men burst out laughing and Miroku gritted his teeth. _Idiots._

"No really...Takedo. Why?" The two men came to a stop, and Steve turned to look at Takedo properly. He continued to bite his lip nervously as he held the car door open.

"Like I said, I need her. That's all you need to know, Steve." With that, he ducked into the car and slammed the door shut behind him. Steve quickly nodded to himself and sighed, before ducking into the car himself.

. . .

"Jesus..." Miroku slumped back against the cold wall behind them and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You guys get that?" He finally asked. Both Trevor and Clarke nodded.

"Takedo knows exactly what he's doing here. This isn't just about the cocaine, guys. This is something more. I have the feeling he's planning something..."

"Maybe he's out to screw her over for something? You know, like revenge?" Trev offered.

"Why though? She hasn't done anything wrong..."

"As far as _you _know, Miroku. I know you've learnt to get along with Sango and stuff, but you can't trust her. You don't if she's a part of this yet."

"She could be." Trev added. Miroku looked at them both, incredulously.

"Oh come on! She isn't a fucking drug trafficker! I _know_, I work along side her, I talk to her every day! She's a cop, for gods sake!" A seconds passed and Miroku slumped back against the wall. He was tired. Too tired. He knew he was getting irrational now, and he knew it was because he felt guilty about it. He felt like he was betraying her.

_He was betraying her. _Back at the café, she was trying to tell him something! Something about Takedo. Something about her. Things weren't good between them? _Why hadn't he listened? Hadn't Sango given him enough proof so far for him to realise she needed the truth? If anything, she deserved it. _Miroku wondered, for one strange, terrifying moment, what would happen if he told her the truth. Would she reject it? Would she believe it? _Maybe she would understand..._

"Miroku?" _No. She couldn't possibly understand. She loved Takedo. _He shook his head and pulled his ski hat off, looking at his friends miserably.

"All I'm trying to say is that I personally think Sango is a good person. I've spoken to her, I've seen how she lives, I've seen how she is around Takedo." He stood up.

"I just don't think she's part of it. I don't think she'd involve herself in that kind of stuff."

"Why not? Her brother did!" Trevor reminded him, standing up behind him.

"I know that, Trev. I'm just trying to rule out as many people as possible. _Especially_her." Miroku said. Clarke glared over at the factory as the huge set of shutters began to close again, and took out a cigarette before he finally stood up.

"The less people dead when we finally catch up to this guy, the better."

* * *

><p>AN – I hope you didn't find this too boring! (I really needed to get some important stuff across sooner or later!) So yeah, apologies, when I read it back, I realised it was mostly dialogue!

Do not fear, however...I can assure you there will be _plenty_ of action throughout the next chapter. And this time...it has absolutely nothing to do with car chases, drug traffickers, or even annoying siblings!

Now, is it just me, are are things getting a little heated?


	10. Lust and Lies

_(It's chapter ten already? :O  
>Well, as a thank you to all you guys reading and reviewing and simply because, well, it's chapter ten(!), I've decided to add some well anticipated fluff! And don't worry, it wont stop there! Enjoy!)<em>

**Story: **Making deals with the Devil.  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>Chapter Nine: Lust and Lies  
><strong>Summary: <strong>More lust, more lies, need more be said?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (for language and fluff).  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the characters used in this story, I only own the story line!

* * *

><p>Making Deals with the Devil<p>

**Chapter Nine: Lust and Lies.**

* * *

><p>It turned out that Kate found out about their 'ruthless actions' as she so bluntly put it. Miroku picked at his frayed jeans irritably. She'd rung one of their phones that night and just as luck would have it, it had been left behind in the car. All three of them had, actually, which is what sparked her interest. <em>Stupid, stupid move!<em> So, she tracked the phone down, sat and watched her computer monitor for an hour and then came to the conclusion that they were up to no good. Miroku scowled to himself, the morning sun glaring down at him. She told him he'd potentially 'jeopardised the mission'. What kind of a mission would it be if there was no action involved anyway, Miroku thought to himself. Frankly, Trevor was right. Paperwork was a waste of time at this point! They _knew_ who their target was and frankly, they had enough proof and enough evidence to arrest every single criminal involved, _and _keep them in jail for life. Apart from one tinything; Kate wasn't _entirely _convinced. Miroku nearly punched the wall next to him as he remembered her shrill voice on the phone, telling him that she needed more files, more pictures...

"Miroku!" Sango's voice made him jump, bringing him soaring back into reality, and he almost fell off his chair. Just as he steadied himself, she came strolling round the corner and stopped when she spotted him. He looked slightly flushed, if she was honest.

"Apologies! I got distracted..." Sango put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, curious. The morning sun beat down on them both relentlessly and she couldn't help but notice how tanned he really was, now that he'd taken off that God-forsaken jacket he always wore. Miroku got up off the chair and straightened out his white t-shirt, giving her a good view of his abs, outlined through the thin material. She blinked, and then remembered to make eye-contact again.

"I got distracted, and..." Sango looked at the tiny watch on her wrist and he sighed.

"Okay, so I give up on the stupid bench! I can't level it out properly and every time I do, it's only a matter of time before it collapses again...and seriously, how do you expect me to make the garage doors 'look cleaner' when I have no gloss? Oh, and by the way, I'm dying..." He trailed off, and Sango raised the other eyebrow.

"...of heat exhaustion." She nodded, unconvinced.

"You're not a very ethical person, are you? I bet every poor bastard that comes to work for you shrivels up and dies eventually. From exhaustion or mistreatment, I'll never know." He said, and picked up a tin of paint, handing it to her. She took it from him, a hint of amusement on her face.

"You're not exactly the DIY type, are you?"

"Sorry." He mumbled. She chuckled to herself. As much as she hated to admit it, this very attractive, very dramatic and completely insane pervert, could actually be quite cute at times. Yes, _cute_. She walked back towards the garage and pulled hung up a small apron she'd been wearing.

"Hungry?" She almost saw his ears perk up and laughed.

"What would you like?" He pulled off one of his heavy work boots and dropped it by the garage doors with a _thump_.

"Anything edible?"

"It depends what you mean by edible, Kohaku's just in the other room..." Miroku looked past her to find Kohaku in the garage behind her, sitting on the very table he'd been trying to level out earlier, swinging his legs over the edge. Miroku smiled to himself and let one quiet thought flash through his mind: Please break. Again.

"Mm, see was bordering cannibalism...but _then_ I spotted a big _shiny_can of beans, right there..." She turned as he pointed, to find the kitchen door open and spotted the four pack of canned beans on the table inside. Miroku pulled off his other boot.

"And thankfully, I'm converted back." She gave him a quick roll of the eyes before turning on her heels and making her way towards the kitchen. He was just about to pull of his paint-stained apron when he spotted Kohaku, who had now jumped off the, unfortunately still intact table, and was now looking through Sango's handbag. Miroku stood up tall.

"Hey...Kohaku! Did you ask for that?" He called out to him. Kohaku turned to look at Miroku, just as he slipped a note out of her purse and shoved it into his jeans pocket. He gave Miroku a convincing smile.

"Oh, yeah its OK. She said I could borrow it! Oh, and tell her I said thanks, OK?" Kohaku said, zipped his sister's bag back up, and with that, walked out of the garage and out into the street.

. . .

_[ Later that evening...]_

Miroku stretched his legs out as he sat in the passenger seat, once again relishing the fact that he wasn't walking. This week had been exasperating enough, without the miles of walking he had to do of a night. If only he had his damned car back, it would make everything times easier for them both. Then he remembered that he'd told Sango he'd never driven before, and decided against it. He sighed. How many more lies did he have to tell her?

"Hey, you OK?" Sango asked. He turned to look at her as she drove, noticing how tired she looked and nodded.

"Yeah. Can you believe this rain?" He asked, watching miserably as it dribbled down the windscreen. He spotted the small clock on the dashboard. _18:34. _They'd finished early today, for a change. Sango braked as she rounded a corner, pulling into her road, and she immediately noticed that her driveway was empty, again._ He told me he'd finish at 6...where is he? _

"Takedo should be home by now." She mumbled to herself. Miroku pulled his jacket from the back seat and put it on, pulling the hood up and bracing himself as the car came to a stop outside her house.

"Maybe he just got caught up. Ring him, see where he is. He could be round the corner." He offered, although he could still see the disappointment in her eyes. How many more nights did she have to spend alone, Miroku found himself wondering. He knew for a solid fact that he would never, ever leave her alone like Takedo did. He watched as Sango got out of the car, slamming the car door shut behind her and followed, the rain immediately soaking him through; he was not looking forward to an hours walk home in this. He was just about to turn away, when Sango called to him.

"Hey, Miroku? Do you want to come in?" She asked. Miroku turned to look at her and blinked as rain dribbled into his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder why she looked so hesitant, despite her desperate gesturing towards the door.

"I best just get home-"

"-Don't be stupid!" She shouted, and unlocked the door, throwing her coat in as she did.

"Just wait in here until the rain stops." He eventually gave in and decided that maybe he would just do as he was told, for once. Besides, if it were any consolation, he'd keep her company. Sango waited until she'd locked the door and hung up both their coats before motioning for him to follow her into the living room. He could still feel rain dribbling down his neck and catching sight of her pristine, cream living room made him slightly nervous. Sango touched his arm gently, sending a small jolt down his spine. _How did she do that? How did she have such an effect on me? _

"Wait in here, I'll get us something to drink." She said, handing him a small coaster. He stared at it in confusion, before placing it on a small coffee next to him. He turned and watched as she disappeared out the room and then noticed for the first time that day how nice she looked. She wore blue skinny jeans, (which shaped her ass, perfectly,) with a light brown, one shoulder jumper, and a pair of brown leather boots to match. She looked casual, but sexy. Miroku sat down on the largest couch in the room, a beautiful cream set-probably worth more than him. Careful not to touch more than necessary, Miroku took in his surroundings; A few rugs, some expensive arm chairs, a long pair of beautifully cut curtains, draped in front of a huge set of patio doors. There was a huge fireplace on the far wall, decorated with cards and candles. A single picture frame sat in the centre. It was a picture of Sango and an older man. _And they looked happy. _The rest of the room was cluttered with smaller picture frames, photo-albums and more candles. It occurred to Miroku then, that this was more like walking into a married couples home. With children.

"Hey, I have some wine left over from yesterday, want to share it?" Miroku whirled round to see Sango standing in the doorway, holding out a huge bottle of vintage red. He grinned.

"I hope it's not strong..." He warned as she moved over to the small, pine coffee table by the couch.

"You're a lightweight?" She teased, placing two large wineglasses on the table in front of him. He laughed softly.

"Unrestrainable, actually." He confessed. She poured them both a glass and then sat down next to him, exhaustion overwhelming her. Who knew that a few weeks off the job could be more stressful than actually being _on _the job. After a few minutes of content silence, Miroku tapped her arm. She looked at him to find him gazing up at the picture on the mantelpiece, a look of question in his eyes.

"That's my father." She told him, her voice suddenly very quiet. He noticed how she began to fiddle with hem of her top.

"He passed away a few years ago. He was a lovely man." He saw sadness in her eyes again, something he couldn't bear to have uprooted, and took her hand gently in his own and pulled it away from her top.

"I regret not having the honour of meeting him, Sango." He replied, making her smile again. _He was always so quick to think of others...and why did he have to be so charming about it? He always knows how to make me smile. _Suddenly aware he was still holding her hand, she moved to pick up her wine glass, breaking the contact.

"What about you...your family?" She asked. Miroku took a small sip from his own glass and then smiled at her.

"Well, my father also died, but when I was very young. Cancer." He said, and then sipped at his drink again. She watched his mouth as he took slow, cautious sips, and wondered very briefly what it would be like to kiss those lips. He seemed to catch her staring then, and Sango's eyes quickly settled on the floor instead.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about your mother? Did she take care of you when your father had passed away?" She asked. Miroku shrugged.

"She tried, I suppose. After a few months I went into care and she moved away."

"Away?" Miroku put down his glass with a heavy sigh. He wasn't used to this-people knowing his business. He hated that feeling of vulnerability he felt when knowing somebody realised he'd been an orphan. An outcast, they'd think. Abandoned. Abused? They'd suspect something was wrong with him. A potential psychopath, just like his mother. He shook the thoughts away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"To a home, or something. They told me it was a special place for her to get better. That's what I was supposed to believe, when I was eight. I don't think she ever left that place, or if she ever will. For her own safety." He said. The words hit Sango like a tonne of bricks. _What was he saying? His mother was in care herself? Was it a ward...a mental asylum? _Before she could probe further, he suddenly got up from the couch and pointed towards the door.

"Mind if I use the bathroom?" Sango, still deep in thought, jumped up and put her own glass down.

"Sure, just to your right when you get to the top!" She said, and then disappeared into the kitchen. Once she'd gone, Miroku made his way up the carpeted stairs and headed straight for the nearest door. Opening it, he found a small storage room. The second was a guest bedroom, and the third...her bedroom. He quickly spotted the double bed and sighed. _Their bedroom. _Taking a quick look, back over his shoulder, he pushed the door open and immediately spotted the computer in the corner of the room. He blinked. Twice. Gingerly, he walked towards it, and then tapped a finger onto the mouse, his heart thudding as the screen came to life. He couldn't believe it. He was in! _He had Takedo's computer! _Heart racing, Miroku quickly found the internet and logged into his personal e-mail account, immediately clicking on the name 'Clarke'.

**Sent:**  
>To: Clarke 19:04<br>_Clarke? Are you there? Hell, who even cares...I'm telling you this anyway. I'm in! I'll have everything ready for you tomorrow._

_Reporting live, from Sir Takedo's home computer. ;)_

**Received:**  
>To: Miroku 19:05<br>_Fucking jammy bastard. Kate's not going to love you, but show me what you've got and we'll send it right over. This is make or break time._

_Nice one, buddy._

. . .

Miroku peered into the living room from the doorway, checking to see if Sango was there. He smiled when he caught her fussing in front of a huge mirror that hung on the wall, tugging at her fringe then pulling it back, before tugging it forwards again. She made a little irritable noise, which Miroku found to be quite funny and he laughed softly as he walked back into the room. His shoes now discarded, he had learned to respect that paying out for a good carpet, meant happy feet. He watched as she blushed a little, and then as she looked back to check how they were doing for wine. Miroku noticed something off about her then, something that made him cautious. _Had she spotted him upstairs, scrolling through all Takedo's personal files and transferring them onto each of his separate e-mail accounts? _Miroku shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the couch.

"Are you OK, Sango? You seem a little..." He didn't know what to say, but he knew she was upset about something. Sango took a few pins out of her hair and then shook her head as a few loose curls tumbled around her shoulders. He had never thought of long hair to be sexy before, but in that moment he vowed to always do so. Momentarily distracted by her tousling and fussing, he just about caught what she was saying as she turned to him.

"...so he told me he was still at work. He's probably still there now. He always does this too me..." She paused to take a sip of her wine.

"I know that all I ever talk about when you're around me is him...but you have to understand that I'm trying to figure out where I stand in all of this." Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but Sango held a hand up to stop him. She needed to say this, she needed to get it off her chest. So he let her.

"I just feel lonely. I feel like, I don't know...some silly housewife who nags for attention all day and I don't _want_ to feel like that!" By the way she bit her lip then, Miroku guessed she was on the brink of tears. _Wasn't it times like these that scared men away..._Miroku thought. Yet, for some strange reason, Miroku felt the strong urge to hug her; tell her that everything would be okay, tell her to leave Takedo, tell her that he wasn't worth her tears. Instead, he sat in silence, practising restraint, respecting that at times like this he didn't need to complicate her life anymore than it already was. She paced in front of him, a wine glass in one hand and a few clips in the other.

"I want to feel _wanted. _I want him to come home and want me. I know it's strange, I shouldn't be telling you this but we hardly ever sleep in the same room anymore. He falls asleep downstairs, watching the TV and you know how that make me feel? Useless. I feel ugly and unattractive. I make an effort to impress him and he throws it back in my face. I make him dinner, he says he's already eaten. I suggest a weekend break, he says he's got too much work. I rent out movies, he falls asleep during the trailers. I even offer him _sex_for Christ's sake! And what does he do?" Miroku fell silent as Sango stared at him in exasperation and he wondered if he should try to answer that question for her. Her words failing her, she wiped her eyes of the tears Miroku hadn't noticed, and then sank down onto the far end of the couch.

"He tells me he's tired. Too tired for me." She put her head in her hands. Miroku unclenched his fist and let out a breath.

"Sango-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you all of that...like you don't have enough problems on your plate, there's goes me, putting a complete downer on your night." He grabbed her hand pulled it towards him.

"You don't have to apologise...I'm a good listener, you know?" She nodded.

"Has my mascara run?" She asked, embarrassed. He laughed, letting go of her hand to brush a stray tear from under her eye.

"Like you care..." he muttered, fondly. Sango smiled and leaned into the warmth of his hand, feeling completely ashamed of herself and completely at peace at the same time. How was it that this man, this complete stranger that she'd only known for a few weeks, had become someone she'd learnt to trust? Could she trust him? She knew what the answer was, but common sense had her in denial and she hated it.

"You want my honest...honest opinion?" He asked. Sango peered up at him from under her fringe and nodded. Then he completely surprised her. He leaned forward, wrapping his strong arms around her; one around her waist and one on her back, his left hand coming to rest on the back of her head, pulling her into him. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. She was driving him insane, couldn't she see that? He tightened his fist into her hair, gently.

"He's selfish. He's ungrateful. He's a shit, shit boyfriend. I'm not going to pretend I like him anymore, Sango, because I don't. I'm not going to pretend it's going to get better...because there's a chance it might not. Sometimes people are simply too caught up in themselves to stop and realise what's right in front of them. I know, I've been there, and it sucks. You feel like a shadow just following them round all day, hoping every once in a while they'll remember you're still there." He tightened his hold on her, closing his eyes.

"That's why...I hate it when you talk about him. I hate hearing his name, because frankly it makes me mad when a man can't even attempt to appreciate what he doesn't deserve." He smiled, sadly.

"I hate thinking that I can do better." He whispered. He felt her tense slightly then and he bit his lip, knowing full well he'd ruined it.

"Sango?" She straightened up then, pushed his hard chest away from her slightly and then moved back in, her lips brushing against his. Electricity shot through them both, and Miroku clenched his jaw. _It was wrong. All of those things I said...I didn't mean them. I was just being selfish, Sango... _Her fingers found his chin before they ran along his jaw bone, finally stopping on either side of his face. Miroku felt her hesitate for a second, before his resolve finally broke and his lips crashed into hers. She sighed, a happy, content sound as she fought for control. She felt his hands, itching to move from their respectable spot on her back, and hoped to God he'd move them. She tried to think straight, tried to reason with herself, but then he tilted her head back, breaking the kiss for a brief second, and she felt his hot breath on her neck, scattering her thoughts. She met his lips again and her fingers tangled themselves into his soft hair.

"Sango..." She tasted wine on his tongue, heard the low moan in the back of his throat and felt his fingers trailing down her spine. She shivered. She suddenly felt her back press against the couch beneath her, a feeling of giddiness washing over her as he suddenly broke the kiss.

"Sango! I'm sorry. Oh shit, I'm so sorry..." He lay, half-on her, half-off her, gasping for air. She was scared, she was ashamed...but her heart skipped when she saw his lips, slightly parted and bruised from her eagerness. She remembered how he'd said her name earlier and her stomach took a back flip.

"Oh God...there's me giving advice on relationships, and I go and fuck one up." She barely heard him as he lifted himself up, instead watching as he straightened his shirt out and ran a hand through his thick hair. His breathing was still shallow and he fought to control it. How did she do that? He had so much restraint when it came to women. Years of being alone had taught him how to appreciate life without the lust and the sex appeal. He knew how to stop, and when to stop...so why did he loose control like that? He felt her sit up beside him.

"It's okay..."

"No...no it's not. Oh fuck." He bent down to pick up the small pile of clips she'd dropped earlier, and bit his lip, all at once tasting her. _She was incredible.  
><em>  
>"Will you stop swearing? You're blowing this all out of proportion..."<p>

"I'm blowing it out of proportion? I fucking-" He sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"I kissed you. I shouldn't have...and I did. What the hell's wrong with me?" Sango snatched the clips from his hand, flustered.

"You're overreacting, Miroku. Let's just talk this through, like adults, OK?" Miroku let out a breathless laugh.

"You would say that..."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's this thing...when a woman's aroused, the danger part in the brain or the part that deals with consequence, or something, it switches off like a fucking light-bulb-"

"-What the hell are you talking about!" She asked. He grabbed her face in both hands.

"You're temporarily deluded!" He blurted. That's when Sango burst out laughing. Actually, she didn't know if she was crying _or_laughing, but she sat there, her shoulders shaking, feeling incredibly stupid and incredibly amazed at how this man could make her laugh at such a fragile moment. He stroked the side of her face closed his eyes, his forehead coming to rest against hers.

"And any minute now you'll realise...and you'll tell me that I'm stupid, and that I should have thought about everything and that...oh, I don't know. Tell me to go, Sango. Just tell me to walk out...because I've ruined it all." He mumbled. Sango put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up." She sighed. A few seconds passed before the sound of tyres grinding against gravel could be heard from outside, making Miroku quickly pull away, his heart racing. Sango grabbed the two glasses on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, before returning to fetch the wine bottle. Miroku made for the stairs. All too soon he heard Takedo's voice, and Miroku paused behind the bathroom door as he closed it softly. _Dammit...dammit! _He pressed an ear to the door and listened as Sango turned on the kitchen taps, busying herself with the washing.

"Hey, baby." She said cheerfully, and there was a brief moment of silence as she kissed

him-something that made Miroku's heart sink. Miserably, he reached over to turn on the bathroom taps and let them run for a few seconds. What would this mean for the mission? What if Sango got caught up in all of this. Could he deal with that? Could he keep a secret for as long as it took him to fall for her? He reached over to turn the taps off and then opened the door again. He found Takedo hanging up his coat as he reached the bottom of the stairs and nodded at him.

"Mr. Kobayashi, evening." He greeted. Takedo turned to look at Sango curiously, who smiled and reached for a tea-towel.

"Is that all you need?" She asked Miroku. Miroku nodded, his face feeling hot as he shook Takedo's hand firmly.

"Yes, just had to use the bathroom. Apologies, Mr. Kobayashi. Goodnight to the both of you." He said. Sango ignored him and sucked in one cheek, her heart sinking as Takedo opened the door to let him out into the cold night.

_Goodnight, Miroku._

_. . . _

Hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I did :')

_**Reviews keep the chapters coming!**_


End file.
